The Robin and The Raven
by Scioneeris
Summary: RobinxRaven drabbles in which they are already a couple. Rating will vary by chapter. Each chapter is based off of a one-word prompt.
1. Carrots

**A/N: I wanted to start a drabble collection on this pair for a bit, so here it is. The Error is fixed! Three cheers to the IT folks who fixed whatever was going crazy here. I'm so glad to have ff. back up and working. WOOT! Anyway, this entire fic is all RobinXRaven pairings with them already as a couple. Ratings may vary by chapter, please pay attention. I also have more than one chappy to update, but I'm not on my actual pc at the moment, so those will come later. Thanks for reading! (oh and Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans!)  
**

**Title: **Carrots  
**Prompt: **Vegetables.  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **No idea... :P  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None, really, unless you hate vegetables or something...

* * *

Raven pushed the orange, circled vegetables around on her plate. She stabbed them a few times with her fork, but made no effort to bring the mouthful to her mouth. Instead, she finished up the rest of the vegetable stir-fry and polished off all the eggrolls.

She didn't mind Chinese take-out—as long as Beast Boy wasn't doing the ordering. She twirled a forkful of vegetable chowmein and painstakingly fitted it into her mouth, chewing in small bites. Her eyes flickered to the annoying, cheerful pile of vegetables on the corner of her plate—almost mocking it seemed. She chomped down on bite of broccoli instead.

Robin watched her play with the food, swirling it one direction and then other. It was another detail he was pleased to tuck away for future reference. He'd never guessed that Raven might be shy of certain vegetables.

The angry bite of broccoli almost brought a visible smile to his face, but he pushed the urge away, sliding his plate just a bit closer to hers. He was used to Beast Boy's vegetarian tendencies and it didn't bother him much at all.

Her head snapped up in confusion when their plates touched. Her eyes grew wide as Robin calmly reached over and scooped the offending carrots into his own plate. He deliberately ignored her gaze as he pulled the plate back to his own spot, stabbing a few orange circles and crunching them easily in his mouth.

When he dared to sneak a glance at his lover, she was pouting—adorably—before reaching over and swiping a head of neglected broccoli from his own plate.

This time, he smiled.

* * *

**~*~*Please Review!~*~***


	2. Morning Ritual

**A/N: And here's the second one! I have a few more that might make it up tonight. :) Thank you all so much for the reviews and favs! Wow. RobinxRaven FTW! ^_^  
**

**Title: **Mornings  
**Prompt: **Toothbrush  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **No idea... :P  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Nothing specifically Just note the "T"

* * *

Robin felt her shift beneath the sheets and stretch. He kept his eyes closed, knowing it meant that she was awake. The weight on the bed rolled forward then resettled and he knew she was on her feet now as he heard her soft footsteps padding around the corner towards the bathroom.

He turned, ever so slightly, as she shuffled towards the bathroom door, pausing to pluck his white dress shirt from the floor. With sleepy movements, Raven slipped her arms into the respective sleeves and tugged the shirttail down over her butt. She made no attempt to button the front, one hand raking through her messy purple hair as she continued towards the bathroom.

A soft golden glow spilled out into the darkened bedroom as the bathroom light came on. The door was half-closed, showing a perfect silhouette of Raven's barely dressed form as she began the motions of her morning ritual.

Robin watched her wash her face and sponge it dry, running wet fingers through unruly hair. It smoothed some of the frizz and tamed a few of the almost-curls. He smiled when he guessed what was coming next. She reached to the side of the sink and her hands found something.

Moments later, he was wide awake to the steady rhythm of Raven brushing her teeth. She was so adorable when she did that, brushing in slow movements and leaning towards the mirror, almost always rubbing one foot on top of the other.

He wondered if she was conscious of it, but then didn't care. It was cute and he didn't see anything wrong with waking up to that. Sliding out from beneath the covers, he found his boxers on the floor and put them on as he sauntered over to the bathroom.

She didn't even blink when his arms wrapped possessively around her from behind, one hand curving up over her chest and one curving lower to where the shirt didn't quite hide. She spat in the sink and continued guiding the green toothbrush through her mouth. He nuzzled her neck, gently, pleased when she tilted her head back—just enough to give access. Placing feathery kisses along her throat, he made a small noise when she pulled forward to rinse out her mouth.

He slackened his grip, allowing her to wash her mouth and his toothbrush. When she turned to face him a moment later, he captured her lips for a minty kiss. She allowed it—briefly—before pulling back and prying one of his hands free to stick the toothbrush inside.

Her breath was spearmint clean, tickling his cheek as she expertly leaned forward. "Your turn." His arms fell back to his sides as she sauntered back to the bedroom to retrieve her own clothes.

Robin looked from the toothbrush in his hand to the purple-haired beauty. He smiled. Maybe one of these days he'd make sure to have a spare brush on hand.

Maybe.

* * *

**~*~*~*Please Review! More reviews = Faster updates! ~*~*~**


	3. Present?

**A/N: Here's a fluffy one. :D I was thinking about Raven's teacup and this just kind of sprouted out of it. I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer : Duh. I don't own Teen Titans.  
**

**Title: **Present?  
**Prompt: **Teacup  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **400+?  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None, really, it's a teacup for crying out loud... :P

* * *

His girlfriend stared from the ceramic mug in her hand to the recycled wrapping paper in the other. "A cup?" She exclaimed, as if it was too ordinary to believe. "You bought me a cup?" For a moment, her eyes sparked dangerously.

The boy wonder swallowed hard, hurrying to defend his birthday present. "You're always using the same one and-"

"Because I like it."

"-and I thought it might be nice if we matched." He walked over to the cupboard and opened the door. Just within the first shelf along the top, was an identical mug.

"Really?" The purple hood rose from her shoulders to cover her head, a sign that made him groan inwardly.

"I couldn't find one like yours, so-"

"So you found one like yours?" Raven's face was hidden by the cloak hood's shadow. After a moment, she joined him at the cupboard and moved her old mug from the bottom to the top, setting the new mug next to Robin's.

"Yes."

"Hmmm." Raven turned on her heel and glided out of the room.

Robin watched her go and then sighed. He knew the cup was precious to her somehow, he also understood that it held some significance in spite of it's plain appearance and simple shape. He wondered, briefly, if she would use it.

Then pushing the thoughts aside, he hurried after her. It was her birthday, after all.

As he poured hot water into his mug, fishing for instant coffee in the cupboard, the boy wonder was suddenly aware of a second presence beside him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Raven opened the dish cupboard, retrieved the new cup and calmly poured steaming water from the carafe over a handful of ground herbs. She replaced the herbal tea canister and switched off the coffeepot, turning in a swirl of blue-purple fabric.

Robin found the instant coffee and set it on the counter beside his cup of hot water. There was a silly grin plastered on his face as he emptied the entire bottle into his mug.

* * *

**~*~*~*Please Review!~*~*~ If you have a word/idea/prompt you'd like me to do for this couple, mention it in the comments, message me, whatever, I'm open to suggestions/inspiration! ^_^**


	4. Wind In My Hair

**A/N: Yay! I've managed to upload all four I had done. This one's a bit fluffy-but not too much fluff. I'm open to new prompts-so feel free to toss out suggestions. Please mention that you intend your suggestions to be a prompt, don't just give me a random list of words. My brain is too scrambled to coherently puzzle that out. :P Also-a shameless plug for my other RobRae Fics, currently, I am working on the next chapter for the "Extended Episode Nevermore". Stop by and check it out-the entire episode is being rewritten with a RobRae slant. ;) **

**Title: **Wind In My Hair  
**Prompt: **Motorcycle  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **1000?  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **Got something against motorcycles?

* * *

"Raven?" Robin hesitated in the doorway of the kitchen. He'd just happened to see her standing there by the counter, pouring a steaming cup of hot tea to relieve tension and clear her mind. He hoped he wasn't interrupting at a bad time.

The blue-purple hood tilted ever so slightly in his direction to acknowledge that his words had been heard. A curve of silvery steam wafted around the corner of the dark fabric as the empath continued to pour the steaming water into the usual ceramic mug.

He fiddled with the helmet in his gloved hands. "Want to go for a ride?"

"I thought it was Beast Boy's turn to patrol."

His mask hid only half of his face—conveniently exposing the blush creeping onto his face. "He does."

She finally turned, dark eyes surveying him from beneath the hood's shadow. For a moment, it almost looked as if she had smiled, before the steam wafting from the teacup distorted the image. "Now?" Her voice was asking, not accusing.

""If you're free…" His voice trailed off.

"Five minutes." She muttered, disappearing in her traditional portal of black and white-edged energy.

Robin found himself standing there a moment longer, even after she'd left. He looked down at the helmet in his hand and then turned on his heel to head down to the garage. He didn't want to go riding in his hero suit—well, at least not in full hero regalia.

So the boy wonder stopped at the coat closet to retrieve a spiffy red and black striped jacket to match his helmet. After a moment's contemplation, he opted for comfy black jeans and sturdy boots. He had just finished tying his spiky hair back with a black and green bandana when he heard the sound of Raven's portal opening.

For a moment, he wondered if he'd gone overboard with the entire outfit change—then decided he hadn't—as he was still wearing the trademark mask. "Ready?" He turned to face his girlfriend and took a step back.

His jaw dropped.

He wasn't expecting to see that at all.

"Robin?" The beautiful vision spoke, a slightly bored tone. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Sure." He blinked, watching admiringly as she glided past him and towards his motorcycle parked in the corner. She was dressed in delicious black leather from head to toe. Her lovely lilac hair was held back with a metal studded headband and she was wearing a snug, cropped top beneath the chunky, leather jacket. Tight leather pants and equally tight calf-length boots took up the lovely length of her legs, the metal spurs clinking softly as she walked. Her makeup was a tad shade darker than usual and there was just the faintest hint of cherry as she licked her lips, looking at the bike.

She was the sexiest creature he'd just laid eyes on. Biker Raven. That was a forbidden fantasy he hadn't even had time to dream and now it was standing before him in all its wondrous glory.

There was absolutely nothing to say that wouldn't be pointless, cliché or epically lame. So Robin wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Robin?" She said, again, drawing the syllables out slowly and rolling them along the edge of her tongue.

He jammed the helmet on his head and hurried forward. He offered her a spare helmet and she accepted. Climbing on the bike, he ran through the usual checklist in his head, the mental train of thought disturbed when he felt her slender arms slipping around his waist.

There was a little extra pressure, as she locked her hands in front of his stomach, compensating for the puffy coat. She leaned forward, just far enough, squirming to get closer, before settling in.

Robin jerked back to the present as her grip slackened.

He didn't want that.

When the garage door opened, they roared off into the night.

Almost at once, the arms around his waist tightened, more snug than before. Robin smiled into his helmet. The approaching night-atmosphere was just right for this excursion. He was glad he'd stopped to ask her out on such a whim.

There was naught but a revved engine and then a dull whisper to show that something had been there.

Visible one minute, vanished the next into the nightlife of the city.

The boy wonder, Robin, and his girlfriend, the endless enigma—Raven.

* * *

**~*~*~Please Review!~*~*~* **

**A/N: erm...I don't usually put an end note, but I don't quite like the way this one ended. Meh. I guess I just wanted to write Raven in black leather. XD  
**


	5. Matching

**A/N: Special thanks to demonpixie1 for this prompt. :D I'll write the others when I get a chance. Thanks to my school schedule, the only writing I get done is on the weekends. *sigh* But here goes, a bit on the off end for these two, but I tried to think of a way to make "Hat" work. Thanks for the wonderful faves and reviews, I truly do appreciate 'em! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Titans anything.  
**

**Title: **Matching  
**Prompt: **Hat  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **400?  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **Unless you have something against hats...

* * *

Robin tucked his hands behind his head, watching her movements with a lazy eye. Her bed was comfier than he thought it would be, but he didn't voice that particular thought aloud as he watched her rooting through the black square she called a closet.

There was a faint smile hovering at the corners of his mouth, but he didn't dare let it show—yet. Raven was looking for something and he dutifully kept his mouth shut, waiting for her to find it.

Batman had requested his presence at a formal event to accurately represent the Teen Titans. Robin had read the invitation, turned it over in his hands and then read it again. By the time the words had sunk in, Raven had passed him in the hallway and stopped to read the silver and ivory stationary over his shoulder.

She'd wrinkled her nose and muttered something about meditation. He'd promptly turned and invited her to be his date. She repeated the meditation bit and he promised to wear a real tux and not a rental. They'd sealed the deal with a clichéd kiss.

Now he was carefully resting on her bed—as not to wrinkle the new tuxedo—and watching his darling throwing out massive amounts of clothing from the black hole that really couldn't have been a normal closet.

He tried not to think about the fact that all the clothes flying past his face and rapidly cluttering the room—were all the same kind, the black leotard, the blue-purple cape and the cream-grey leggings. It was too much. Then again, an image of his own suit-stocked closet flickered through his head and Robin bit back a sigh.

He could hear her muttering around as she finally backed out of the black depths, her arms laden with an assortment of oddly shaped things in various dark colors. His mask widened, mirroring his surprise as Raven stomped over to the full-length mirror and began to try them on.

Hats.

She was trying on hats.

Robin was perfectly speechless.

She was swearing a rich black gown with a scoop neckline and her usual jeweled belt to cinch the waist tight. It looked good on her and he didn't see what on earth a hat had to do with anything. A coat was a more logical choice.

One was fuzzy. One was not. One was purple. One was not. One was striped and the other was spotted. Both were promptly rejected.

Robin heard his communicator chime and he knew it was the usual fifteen minute warning that he needed to get moving in order to be on time. He opened his mouth to speak when Raven whirled in a swirl of black, glittery fabric.

Her rich lavender eyes dared him to say a single word.

He swallowed it.

Her nose twitched, faintly, then she stomped back to the closet and threw the remaining armful of hats back inside. She rummaged about for another minute and then pulled back with a shimmering, burgundy cloak.

He blinked.

In a second, it was fastened around her neck and the hood drawn up over her head. Raven checked her reflection in the mirror and then turned towards the door.

Robin was off the bed and standing beside her in a moment. Soon they were hurrying down the hallway and towards the garage. Robin was trying not to stare at her, but he had a sinking feeling she'd already caught him looking.

"Well?"

She'd caught him after all. "It…looks great on you."

Her eyes flickered briefly in his direction. "Spit it out."

He tried to smile and failed miserably, feeling the first hints of a blush touching his cheeks. "It's the same shade as my birdarang."

* * *

**~*~*~Please review!~*~*~ Also, if you have any suggestions/prompts/whatever, I'd love to hear them. ^_^ Thanks for reading! **


	6. Cursed

**A/N: And this prompt is from Cat Minikay-special thanks for the prompt of "Panda". I have one for "Puppet" in the works and the one for "Oxygen" scheduled next, depending on how much I get to write today and which one of those writes itself. LOL. As for "Panda" naturally, my imagination works in strange ways and this little drabble resulted. I hope you enjoy it-it's a bit fluffier than I intended, but then again, what's wrong with a little bit of fluff? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Titans anything.  
**

**Title: **Cursed  
**Prompt: **Panda!  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **800?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **It's kinda...fluffy. O_o 

* * *

"A cursed panda?" Raven repeated the headline to herself, folding the newspaper and returning it to the kitchen counter where she knew Robin would be searching for it later. The picture had been out of focus and rather blurry, but her mind was easily able to fill in the gaps. It was an interesting enough news article on an equally interesting piece of borrowed foreign art.

Which was why when she found herself standing in the middle of a brightly lit circus land, holding said panda, she could only feel her scream of frustration bubbling up from the angry, dark corner in the back of her head as Robin dashed into the throng of happy families and creepy clowns. He'd been tracking the thief for some time and it'd had tried to lose them both in the surrounding crowds outside the museum opening.

The titans had all split up and Raven had used her powers to reach out, feeling for the signature of a cursed object. Robin had caught on to her reasoning and fell into step beside her as she hovered over the crowd and the nearby streets until the signature was strong enough to follow.

They'd chased said thief—all the way to a traveling circus.

Then Robin had engaged the wily thief and Raven had somehow been left holding the cursed artifact. She wouldn't have really minded much, if it wasn't for the fact that the statue was arguing with her.

The kind of arguments that made the empath want to throw the precious artifact through a specific set of torture devices…and maybe throw Robin in after them. She bit her lip, working to repeat the mental chant in her head—lips pressed tightly together.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

_You can't keep me out with that silly song._

Raven tightened her grip around the golden panda's throat.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

It would be a pain to meditate the silent scream out of her system later, and she didn't dare set the troublesome thing down. It'd be gone before she could blink. It simply attracted trouble by merely existing. She was learning more about it in the space of the few minutes she was babysitting it—than she had in the two-page article in the newspaper.

_Stupid cursed panda._

So Raven stood there beside the brightly pastel colored boot of circus delight and the sickeningly sweet scent of candy floated along the air, swirling into her senses, until she was positive her mantra began to taste like candy.

A triumphant Robin returned moments later, dragging not one—but two—thugs behind him, all neatly tied up, with a few bruises and bumps visible to the naked eye. He flashed her a grin, the earlier scowl apparently worked out of his system.

Raven immediately thrust the solid gold panda into his gloved hands. "Hold that." She glared at him. "And buy me some of that." She gagged, then tilted her head to the side, her hood snapping up to hide her head as she darted out of the crowd. "A big one…I'll be…outside."

The boy wonder stared after her and then to the golden statue in hand. He shrugged and tucked it under one arm, moving forward to join the line for the cotton candy. He purchased a large swathe of the fluffy candy in the trademark purple of his girlfriend's hair.

Soon, he slipped away from the crowd and the police officers who had arrived to cart away the thieves, winding his way through the various couples and families, he found his favorite person hovering just outside of the roped lot for the circus, hovering in mid-air, her feet tucked elegantly up beneath her.

He could see her lips moving and he knew already the words she was chanting. There was a minor tick of annoyance in the back of his head, but he pushed it away. He wanted to let his mind catch up to the present—to see if he could recall what had set her so on edge to begin with.

His mind drew a blank and she gave a scowl when the weight of his gaze settled on her. He shrugged in apology and closed the space between them, offering the requested treat. She glared at him for a moment, then opened her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut.

Faint spots of pink dotted her cheeks and for a moment, Robin was speechless. Then he quickly yanked a fingerful of purple fluff and tucked it into her waiting mouth. The moment her mouth closed, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the soft lips.

One eye opened and stared back at him until he pulled away.

She sniffed.

"I…it's a long story." He managed, knowing already what her question was. "You?"

"The panda isn't cursed, it IS a curse." She growled. "Keep it away from me."

Robin looked at the figurine tucked under his left arm and promptly switched it to his right side. "Better?"

She opened her mouth again, unfolding her legs and settling onto the sidewalk to head back to the museum where they could regroup.

He grinned and pulled off another piece of fluff.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*Yup, I meant actual fluff...not the other kind of fluff. LOL. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave any suggestions/prompts/whatever if you have them!*~*~*~**


	7. Raven's Revenge

**A/N: This wasn't the one I had scheduled to post, but I kinda got sidetracked thanks to a certain friend who threw this prompt out at me. I'll probably do a Robin version of it sometime-reversed roles and whatever, but Raven's own kinda wrote itself, so here it is! Thanks for the lovely reviews and faves! *hands out cookies* They are very much appreciated. ^_^ **

******Title: **Caution (Raven)  
**Prompt: **Revenge  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **500-ish?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **None, really-the good guys always win. :P  


* * *

She stared for a long, silent moment, unmoving, barely breathing. The crumpled figure lying on the pavement just a few feet away was almost more than she could handle. Her emotions swirled, tangled and fought with each other until she thought their very existence would strangle her to death.

He wasn't moving.

He looked as if he were dead.

Her feet began to move and Raven found herself beside him in the space of a single heartbeat. His chest rose and fell with the faintest indication of life within the battered body. Death had come for him.

Raven swallowed hard as she took the final step to stand over him and then she was on her knees, the rich blue-purple cloak billowing out around her allowing and providing just the slightest bit of privacy as she reached towards her boyfriend.

Robin's hand was limp in hers, his pulse thready.

She bent forward, ghosting her lips across his bruised forehead.

The makeshift silence seemed to fade away as she realized that their fellow titans were approaching. Their worried voices and the familiar sounds brought her back to the present. It was the kind of background that seemed to dull as they drew closer to her and Raven felt her head clearing.

In fact, as she rose to her feet in a single fluid movement she was absolutely sure that she had never been more clear-headed in her life up to this point.

"Cyborg." Her voice was grating, dark and heavy with authority that wasn't usually hers to wield.

"Raven?" The titan was unsure, crossing around to look at her face and then at their crumpled leader on the pavement. "Robin…" He breathed. "Oh man. BB, get an ambulance over here-stat!"

"Take care of him." Raven heard herself say, the final ward on her inner darkness melting away as her anger finally began to fill her. She turned away with a swirl of fabric an singular intent on her mind. "I'll catch up at the hospital."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "Need any help?"

Raven wrinkled her nose. "No."

In a swirl of black and white-tinged energy, she 'ported out.

* * *

The darkened, blackened streets in the wrong side of town was barely acknowledged when the Empath emerged, following the strong pull of evil energy. It took her a half-second to see the one who had created the chaos inside of her.

The one who had hurt Robin.

The one who had hurt her.

The pain was shared between them.

Raven methodically braced herself inward and outward, more from habit than need. There were many powerful and forbidden spells at her disposal, but there was only one that she needed for this job.

And it was the simplest of all.

_ROBIN._

Her eyes flared white and then the faintest hint of red as she zeroed in on the wicked villain. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The explosion that followed was a most satisfying explosion indeed.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*And that is why you should never get on Raven's dark side. LOL. Thanks for reading! Suggestions/prompts/whatever are quite welcome. ~*~*~***


	8. Robin's Revenge

**A/N: And here's Robin's POV of what happened in the last chapter. I thought of this twist this morning and decided to post it as a sequel to Raven's Revenge. Might post the original one sometime, depending. I actually have a ton of homework to do today, but couldn't coherently write a decent academic paper when I had this story bouncing around in my brain. Thanks for the reviews and faves-it totally makes my day! **

******Title: **Robin's Revenge  
**Prompt: **Revenge  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **No idea... :P  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **None really, just a bit of drama/angst

* * *

He stirred beneath unfamiliar sheets and bright lights that made his head hurt. The moment he tried to sit up there were strong hands holding him back and a worried voice that he eventually identified as Cyborg.

"Rob, hey, take it easy man." The hands were careful in their restraint, trying to keep him on the unfamiliar bed in the unfamiliar place.

"Cyborg?" His voice was off, even to his own ears. "W-what happened? Where-"

"It's alright, it's over." Cyborg's hands finally released his shoulders as the cyborg himself, circled around to stand at the foot of the hospital bed. "You're in the Jump City emergency medical room. You were pretty messed up when we brought you in." He swallowed. "What happened out there, Robin? Why'd you go in without us?"

"Dude, you could've like, died!" But even as Beast Boy spoke, there was a faint tremor in his voice. He'd never seen their leader like that before and he didn't ever want to see that again.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire choked out. "I am so very extremely glad to know that you are not dead!"

_Dead_? Robin tried to make his mouth move so he could answer. There was so much he wanted to say and yet it was as if he did not even have the energy to say it. But one word made it out and he was relieved to hear it. "…Raven."

The titans exchanged a glance and then Beast Boy and Starfire inched a few spaces back. Cyborg cleared his throat. "She uh…went after him."

Robin sat bolt upright. His body was reacting and for once, he wasn't about to argue with it. "She what?" He rasped, streams of images streaking through his mind, all of his purple-haired girlfriend and the fierce love they shared between them. "Cyborg…" The name was accusing.

But Cyborg merely held his hands up. "I asked her if she wanted help. She said no. You were our first priority."

"Dude, Raven can take care of herself." Beast Boy edged behind Starfire, as if hoping to hide from the glare that would unavoidably come his way. "Yeah…she…can."

A dull, throbbing pain pounded in his head and Robin felt the sudden surge of strength leaving him. His mind was twisted and tortured in the moments where he connected the dots between his weakened physical condition and the absence of his lover.

There was more to say than he had energy to voice, when a sudden flash of black and white energy streaked into the room. Robin saw it happening in slow motion as the familiar energy portal spiraled open and Raven came tumbling out.

She was unconscious for the most part, her body limp, her breathing faint. The portal had spat her out directly onto Robin's bed and practically into his arms. He found the strength to sit up at that, cradling the still form.

She was still alive.

But death had come for her.

Robin heard himself calling for nurses and doctors as her pulse fluttered feebly beneath his insistent fingers. She was exhausted in a way he had only seen once. Raw anger bunched in his gut and spread throughout his body.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her—and the unfortunate soul who had brought about her current state.

But the anger towards her faded when he felt strength returning to his limbs. In the moment that his brain caught up with what she was doing to him, it was too late. "Raven…!" It was more of an anguished moan when he realized she had used her healing powers to fully restore him.

"Robin?" Starfire and Beast Boy inched forward again.

"Is Raven…?" Beast Boy swallowed, his earlier declaration forgotten as he stared at the girl in question.

"She's fine." Robin muttered. "She's going to be fine." He gently eased her off of him and slid from the bed, awkwardly tucking the sheets around the empath.

Cyborg whistled softly, shaking his head. "You two are somethin' else." He muttered. "She gave you a healing in that kind of state?" There was another shake of his head. "Crazy."

Robin leaned forward, ghosting a kiss across her pale forehead, just above the gem in the center. "Be right back, Rae." He murmured, giving her cold hand a single squeeze.

"Cyborg?"

"Don't even think of going alone." His friend growled. "I am not letting you two take-"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Robin cracked his knuckles. "Starfire-"

"I shall keep friend Raven company." The alien princess ducked her head, dutifully, the worry evident as she cast a glance downward at her fellow titan and friend.

"Thanks. Beast Boy?"

The skinny green teenager snorted, hulking up into a hefty gorilla. "Right behind ya."

Cyborg smirked. "Let's do this."

"Titans, go!"

* * *

The trio arrived on the outskirts of town in a place where disaster was strewn for a several mile radius. Robin felt a sickening twist in his gut, seeing the details, reading the signs and knowing what had happened there.

Raven.

She had done this for him…for them.

He rolled his neck to the side.

Her selflessness amazed him in moments like this. He would not let her sacrifice be in vain. From the shadows beneath, a loud, bellowing groan was heard.

The primal anger from before surged up and through him.

"I still got the sonic, if you still got the boom." Cyborg positioned his cannon.

"Sonic. Boom. Got it." Beast Boy scratched behind his ears. "Dude, wait, does that mean I'm the distraction?" There was no answer from his fellow teammates. His ears drooped. "Not cool, man, not cool." He mumbled, but even as he spoke, there was a faint glint of fire in his eyes. "Don't miss, okay?" He morphed into a hawk, streaking up into the sky.

"Robin?" Cyborg's voice was quieter now.

"Ready." The boy wonder launched himself forward.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last part of this "revenge" prompt. I don't want to drag it on forever, so I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what Robin did to that unfortunate villain who dared to get between two awesomely powerful superheroes. :P Thanks for reading! **


	9. Possession

**A/N: And this prompt is from Cat Minikay-special thanks for the prompt of "Puppet". Next up will be a two part for "Oxygen" depending on how much I get to write today and which one of those writes itself. LOL. As for "Puppet" this may be a tad dark in terms of the puppet, possession and all of that stuff. I rewrote it about three times and figured I'd just leave it as is. *sigh* Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Titans anything.  
**

**Title: **Possession  
**Prompt: **Puppet  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **800?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **If you don't like the title, you might not like the following theme...

* * *

"It's the perfect thing." The old crone whispered, stroking the blackened puppet with wrinkled, gnarled fingers. "You're going to absolutely love it."

The boy wonder let his gaze linger on the object in question, a full-figured, perfectly detailed puppet—with a striking resemblance to his purple-haired empath of a girlfriend poking through the flea market stock of gothic jewelry just two stalls away.

He didn't quite remember what it was that had caught his eye as he passed the shadowy booth, but then again, it might've been the familiar shock of purple hair. He'd never seen a purple-haired puppet before.

No, wait, he took that back. He had seen a puppet like that before—the Puppet King had gifted every titan with a near perfect replica of their hero selves. A faint twitch of discomfort registered in the back of his mind.

Robin was fairly certain that Raven had destroyed all the puppets—at least, he didn't believe that she would have let them be after the Puppet King's possession of them. He reached for it, silently asking to hold the merchandise.

The old woman stared him up and down before reluctantly handing it over. "It's very fragile." She groused.

"You don't have a sturdier one?" Robin shot back.

Immediately her face lit up in apology. "W-why, of course it's sturdy, I only meant that-"

Robin gave it a little shake. He was remembering things that he didn't want to remember and thinking of things that he didn't want to be thinking of. "I don't know." He said, at last, handing it back. "I don't really need-"

"It's perfect." The old crone wheezed. "You know you're going to love it. Just think, if you write her name right here-" She pointed "-she'll be all yours. She'll do anything you want her to and-"

"Anything?" Robin's mask narrowed in suspicion.

"Of course, of course." Another wheezing laugh accompanied the assurance. "Truly—it is a thing of beauty. Imagine all that could happen, if you could have such a beautiful girl at your beck and call whenever you so desired."

Robin merely stared at her.

She shifted uneasily. "Well, heroes have needs too, don't they?" She cackled. "In fact, I'll give you a discount seeing as you're a hero and all that."

"What makes you think I'd buy it?"

"Now, now, you wouldn't refuse a dear old mam like myself, would you? And besides, if you were to disrupt business, I would suffer in a most-"

"How much?"

"Eh?"

"How much?" Robin repeated.

The old woman rubbed her hands together greedily. "Why nothing more than…"

* * *

Robin strolled away from the booth, clutching the Raven doll tightly in his hands. It was tempting. It was incredibly tempting, to have Raven cater to his every whim. Tempting in a way that promised addiction. It was almost natural to want to control what he thought was rightfully his, to possess it, claim it and flaunt it.

But it was Raven.

That was impossible.

She was dark and free.

She'd chosen him of her own accord.

His gaze shifted upwards and he watched Raven bargaining for something several booths downward. She was calm and collected in her usual way, her lavender hair teased in the passing breeze, her brow furrowed in concentration, one slender hand holding up the desired object at arm's length.

As if sensing his eyes on her, she turned, just enough for their eyes to meet. She held his gaze for a moment, then returned to the bargaining at hand. He almost smiled.

Turning back to the puppet, he crossed the dusty aisle requesting a flaming kabob from the food vendor. Moving to stand just over the provided trash receptacle, Robin set the Puppet's hair on fire, knowing it would be enough to burn the thing to a crisp. He dropped it in the can, watching it bubble and burn until there was nothing left.

The kabob had flared out and he chewed contemplatively on a chunk of meat until the flames were no more. Returning to the vendor, he purchased a cup of pink lemonade, pouring some of it over the smoldering trash and then taking a sip to wash down the roasted meat. His feet turned in a singular direction and began walking.

When he caught up to his girlfriend, she was holding up a lovely gothic necklace, with a red-eyed black raven pendant dangling from the center. She held it out to him, taking the lemonade from his hand and then the kabob stick as he accepted the necklace. Turning her back to him, she held her head at an angle so he could thread the necklace around and fasten it in the back.

"Thanks." She bit off a chunk of meat and washed it down with a sip of lemonade.

Robin smiled.

* * *

**~*~*~Thanks for Reading!~*~*~ If you have any suggestions/prompts/whatever, please let me know via message, in a review, etc. ^_^ **


	10. Raven's Breath

**A/N: Special thanks to demonpixie1 for this prompt "Oxygen". I decided to take a different twist on it and pull a two-fer out of it. I hope you all enjoy. It's slightly different from my usual style and it's kind of reflective. Two-fer as in one chapter is Raven's POV and one will be Robin's. I really like how they turned out, so I do hope y'all enjoy it.  
**

**Title: **Breathing-Raven  
**Prompt: **Oxygen  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **No idea... :P  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **It's kind of between the lines, but it's there.

* * *

It wasn't that I couldn't breathe without him, it was more that it hurt too much to do so. I can stand behind him, I can run after his shadow. I can dip my fingers in the river of his legacy as I trail after him and I know that as long as I am close by, I know that I can breathe. I know that it will be alright.

I know that it won't hurt.

My heartbeat is as traitorous as the rest of me, because at the very sight of him, I can feel its pace quicken. I can hear the steadiness shift to something lighter, something almost reminiscent of a flutter.

That can't be right.

I am an empath of darkness and all things belonging to a realm that never touches the light. Yet, I am no longer content to linger in these shadows. I crave something that I should run from, I yearn for that which I could easily taint should it chose to embrace me, but still, I want it. I want it badly enough that I would trade the very air that I breathe.

Oxygen.

Life.

Death.

When I see him, everything about him speaks of the light within. From the way the sun shines upon his dark hair—darker than mine—but still, it shines. A cape the color of night and day, with colors of black and yellow, a suit of fierce reds and greens that demand his opponents see him and acknowledge the challenge. But when his eyes see me, I know that I am no longer invisible.

When I hear his voice, it is a whisper, just loud enough to be heard and just low enough to slip into my ears. From the tones when he is glad to the ones when he is sad, even those that are in between. I hear them all. I draw strength from his anger, I draw hope from his happiness and when I know his world falters, I cry the tears inside that I know he does not dare show this realm. But when he speaks my name, I know that I will answer.

When I touch him, our backs pressed together in the heat of battle, surrounded by those who play for keeps in this wretched game of good versus evil. I feel this strength and I feed off of it. I know the firmness behind me is the wall that will not crumble. When I can no longer stand, I can feel his arms around me before I can hit the ground. His hands are gentle and warmer than the sun. But when he brushes the hair and dirt from my face, I know that I will always give myself for him.

When the scent of sweat, blood and determination crowds into my senses, I know that he is near. His shadow appears before me, his voice rings out in the open and I can feel the faintest nudge from his foot as he steps over me to make his final stand. The scent of fear runs from him, the true hope surrounds him. There are no flowers, spices or vanillas that are strong enough to ever mask this part of him that I know intimately. But when he holds me in his arms, with my face to his neck, I breathe in every bit of it that I can—because it is all I need to draw myself back to the present—to stand and fight again.

When the day has ended and work is naught but a memory, I feel the first tendrils of my craving beginning. I know what the night holds for him, for me and I know that we will face it together. My nightmares are his and his are mine, but in the midst of the darkness tangling with us, we fervently search for each other. I touch him, hold him, hurt him and help him, all in the same moment as I share his bed. But when his lips capture mine, I hold him even closer, because the taste is bittersweet and I cannot get enough. To know what I know of him—and to know that only I know alone, I can breathe freely as I give myself entirely to him, knowing I am at his mercy.

For any one person to do this—to me—is criminal. But because it is him, I surrender, I will never give him up, because without him, I know that I cannot breathe.

_Death_. No, there is no death between us. Yes, he would die for me.

_Life_. He would die for me, but there is something deeper between us—deep enough that he would live for me, instead.

_Oxygen_. I do not have to breathe, because he is breathing for me.

_Robin, I am yours, always—this powerful shade of darkness, I am the shadow to your light._

* * *

**~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~ Don't forget to leave comments/suggestions/prompts/whatever, I've got about three left. :P **_  
_


	11. Robin's Breath

**A/N: Special thanks to demonpixie1 for this prompt "Oxygen". I decided to take a different twist on it and pull a two-fer out of it. Here's the second half, it's Robin's turn! I hope you all enjoy. As I mentioned before, the style's slightly different and it's kind of reflective. I think it turned out alright though. Tried not make it too mushy. :P  
**

**Title: **Breathing-Robin  
**Prompt: **Oxygen  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **No idea... :P  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **It's kind of between the lines, but it's there-a little more than it was in Raven's POV. ^_~

* * *

It's not that I can't breathe without her, it just hurts when I do. I can stand in front of her, behind her or somewhere to the side of her, but no matter how I try to protect her, I know that I will not stand in her way. I am thrilled when I realize that she is always close by, because when she's there, I can breathe and I know that it'll be alright.

It never hurts.

My soul betrays me at the very sight of her. It is as if our destinies are so tightly interwoven, that the moment our eyes meet, I can feel the chains between us grow thicker, strengthening our bond to where it will never break. I feel an incredible peace and calm that refuses to be destroyed—a calmness that lingers in her eyes, longer now, than before.

It shouldn't be.

Or so it seems.

I am a mere human compared to her strength and lineage. My light would flicker and fade in the presence of the very darkness of which she is born, but I refuse to die out. With whatever resolve I have to my name, I choose to be her flame, to burn brighter than any light, to remind her that she always has a choice. I am no longer content stand in the light alone.

I crave what they say I should run from. I yearn for something that can painfully fade away should it chose to embrace me, but still, I want it. I want it. I want her. I want her—only. No others will do. I want her to the point that I'd trade this air that I breathe.

_Oxygen._

_Life._

_Death._

When I see her, everything about her speaks of the darkness within. From the way the night clings to her, as if it is a protective sheidl, with hair the color of none other I have ever seen. Her cloak is something between blue and purple and I can never make up my mind which it is. I only know that it suits her, just like the black leotard that clings to her curves, accenting the shapes that make her a woman. From the foreign crystal in her forehead to the pale tights that highlight those long legs, in summary, her appearance is a vision that demands her opponents' fear upfront. But when her eyes see me, I feel transparent.

When I hear her voice, it isn't music. It is a melody that stirs something inside of me. It is low, it is quiet and it is a voice that is entirely hers. A monotone that can temper news, be it good or bad, the same voice that cries my name in the middle of the night. When she's happy to when she's sad and everything in between. I hear every nuance and I file them away in the back of my head. Somewhere that I can relive them over and over again whenever we are apart. There is strength in her tenacity, hope in her courage and even as her world crumbles, there is no sign of weakness in her tears. But when she speaks my name, I answer the same.

When we fight together, it's almost like a dream. Where I move in, she moves out and as we reverse, I smile. I know it's nothing that we've rehearsed, because when we speak, it isn't always with words. I feel her excitement and it fuels me to the very core. With renewed energy, I can fight anything that bares its fangs at Jump City and beyond. I know the strength behind me is a barrier that won't waver. Even if I should somehow lose my footing, and haven't the strength to stand, I feel her energy around me before I hit the ground. It is dark like her, but gentle like her hands, somehow holding a warmth that is difficult to imagine—had I never held her before. There is a softness that doesn't fit and a teasing touch to them as she ruffles my hair and pinches my nose. But as she caresses my face, tracing the scars that show, I know I'll always take any blow intended for her.

When the scent of sweat, exhilaration and darkness descends, I know she's around. The rustle of her cloak, the surety of her steps and the offhand way she clears her throat before she speaks. Should there ever be words for the combination of magnificence that stands before me, I know that I would use it. Even the blackness that crowds her seems to run when she stand hers ground. The light that would flee remains in the background as she moves forward when I cannot. There's nothing strong enough to mask her scent. An exquisite mix that only I know intimately. But when her hand wraps around my shoulder, my arm, my chest my neck—I breathe in every bit of it that I can, because it is the antidote to any poisoned gas. I know it will clear my head, so I can stand and fight beside her.

When the day ends and work is a faint memory, I feel her essence reaching out to me. I know the night that lays before us and what we'll face together. My nightmares are hers and hers are mine, but in between it all, I open the locks inside of me just as she does the same. We passionately search for each other and I marvel at what she has entrusted to me. I touch her, kiss her, restrain her and release her, as she shares my , bed. But when her lips capture mine, I am her prisoner for life, because the taste is bittersweet and I cannot get enough.

To know her on this level, to love someone this madly and fiercely, I know that it will never happen again. I will only ever and always love this mysterious woman who haunts me, taunts me, but always returns to me. For everything that she is, I am neither captive nor restricted, because I can breathe freely. In the same spirit that she surrenders, I return the same because even as she is mine, I am hers—and entirely at her mercy.

For any one person to do this—to me—is criminal. But because it is her, I surrender. I'll never give her up, because without her, without Raven, I can't breathe.

_Death_. It doesn't linger between us. I know she'd die for me.

Life. She'd die yes, in a heartbeat, but there's more than that—she loves me enough to live for me.

_Raven._

_Oxygen._ I don't have to breathe, because she's breathing for me.

_Raven, I am yours, always—this imperfect, human self that I am, let me be the light to your shadow._

* * *

**~*~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*~ Don't forget to leave a comment/suggestion/prompts/whatever, they are very much appreciated! ^_^ **_  
_


	12. Celebration?

**A/N: This one's a bit clumsy and I apologize. LOL. It's just 3am where I am and coming down from the adrenaline high of a really stressful finals week kind of has my brain a bit in happy drivel mode. I promise more exciting updates to come in the next few weeks-LOL. I have some prompts halfway through and will finish them up as I can find the time between the week of sleep that I desperately need. :P Enjoy!  
**

**Title: **Celebration?  
**Prompt: **Celebrate  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **No idea... :P  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **It's a bit clumsy and a touch of subtlety between the lines for the usual boyfriend/girlfriend stuff.

* * *

"…and I think you two really deserve a break." Cyborg ushered the reluctant heroes through the hotel door. "Really, I mean, c'mon. It's not like we can't survive for-" The cyborg calmly reached over and pulled Beast Boy away from the stocked supply cart standing idly in the hallway, with a wave to Starfire to hover closer. "-Five minutes. We can. This whole thing closed up nicely because of the hard work you two put into it. There's nothing wrong with a little break. You both deserve it—a little celebration is good." But as he spoke, the smile seemed to accent his sharp suit and it stood out more than Beast Boy's suit and Starfire's evening gown.

"A little?" Robin folded his arms across his chest. It was the only sign of amused irritation. Raven was less subtle, her scowl radiating easily from beneath her hooded and shadowed face. The clenched hands at her sides were barely hidden in the folds of her cloak and she had become rather still—a sure sign that her temper was simmering just out of sight. Neither of them had changed into their formal wear and their hero suits were a bit worse for the wear—not that the light scuffle had been any bit of a problem.

"Robin…" Cyborg's voice was temptingly light. "I'll watch the kiddies tonight…you and Rae deserve some time off. Celebrate." He said, meaningfully with a little wink.

"Kiddies?" Beast Boy wrinkled his nose. "Hey—I'm not some-!"

Cyborg caught him in a headlock, his massive arm conveniently clamping down on the changeling's windpipe, cutting off air and most sound. "You two enjoy yourselves." He reached over to snag Starfire's elbow, towing the floating girl along with him.

"Cyborg?" She protested, mildly, but allowed herself to be tugged away.

* * *

The door was pulled shut in front of the surprised duo and for a long moment, silence settled over the hotel room. Robin cast a sideways glance at the silent Empath. Her hands had unclenched and hung slack at her sides.

"Well?" He ventured.

She did not move.

Robin took a deep breath, then turned his attention to the rest of the room. It was nice to have a room for the two of them—particularly to have one where he wasn't kept awake by the constant humming of Cyborg's nightly charging apparatus and Beast Boy's incoherent sleep mumblings.

The room was neatly furnished. Two twin beds, clean cotton sheets and a small bathroom off to one side, with a shared closet. His eyebrows went up at that and he couldn't help poking his head inside to see what was there. The surprise increased when he realized there was a spare suit hanging neatly on a hanger with an entire section of street clothes. "Hmmm."

Raven shuffled somewhere behind him and he turned to see her lowering the hood of her blue-purple cloak. He hoped the scowl on her face had disappeared with the few minutes of silence they'd had. Silence always seemed to be the best balm for her darkest moods. She went to the bathroom before then and he leaned backwards just enough to see through the door and note that she was washing her face.

That was good. That was a very good detail. It meant she was calming down from whatever it was that troubled her. He moved to the bed and began to remove his boots. A shower sounded good, but he wasn't in the mood to take the time that it would require. No, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do like Raven—put his head under the sink and let the water wash it away.

There was a hint of a sigh threatening to come to the surface and so he busied himself with finding a new outfit and changing into the fresh clothes while Raven was otherwise occupied.

He heard her enter the room again, looking up to see her swabbing her face with a thick, fluffy white towel. She almost glared at him as she gave her chin one last rub, then chucked the damp cloth in his direction. He leaned back, ducking the shot and it caught him in the chest rather than the face. He perked a brow. "Your turn." She grunted.

Picking up the towel, he padded to the bathroom and proceeded to bury his head under the cool stream of water in the deep bathroom sink. The wet streams were comforting and just the right amount of refreshment to clear his head and calm the faintly receding rush of adrenaline. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to engage the hoodlums on the street—midway to the celebration and awards ceremony for the Teen Titan's annual city recognition gala.

He grimaced. It wasn't like he could've ignored them either, of course, he hadn't asked for any of the other's to get involved either, but in the end, it hadn't turned out the way he'd expected. Snatching a fresh towel off the bathroom sink, he buried his face in it, scrubbing at the water droplets until his face felt raw.

There was too much in his head right now. The last thing he felt capable of—was celebration. Things had almost turned out far worse than he had predicted. It had almost been too much.

Almost.

Returning to the bedroom, he saw Raven rummaging through the closet, her scowl fixed firmly on her face. "Why isn't there a single decent thing in here to wear?" She grumbled.

Out of habit, he found himself standing beside her and peering over her shoulder to see exactly what she spoke of. His mouth quirked into a smile as he realized the skirts and possible ruffles inside were probably all Starfire's doings. A sliver of black silk caught his eye and he reached out, brushing it lightly with one hand.

Raven pulled it out, the scowl softening some. It was a silky black tunic, with a fierce dragon stitched across the back, the collar edged with a ribbon the exact same shade as the embroidered dragon. Her appraising gaze approved it and she snagged a pair of baggy black cargo pants from his side of the closet to complete the outfit.

She shooed him away beginning to unlatch the clasps of her cloak around her neck.

He took a few lazy steps backward, his eyes never leaving hers.

She pantomimed a twirl with one finger, but his eyes teased her in answer.

A faint flicker danced through her blue-purple eyes and she repeated the gesture.

He almost laughed, but obediently sat on the bed—facing away from her and staring pointedly at the blank wall. A few minutes later, the cloak, leotard and leggings sailed past him, littering the bed and the floor. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he nudged them into a pile at the foot of the bed. The rustle of fabric filled the silent room and a few minutes later, Raven eased onto the bed beside him.

They sat, together, silent for the moment.

"So-" Robin held out a fist. "Congrats?"

"Cheers." Raven lightly bumped her fist with his.

"So…celebrate?"

She answered his question with a kiss.


	13. You Make Me

**A/N: This one's a bit dark in terms that I really don't think that Raven would do what she did, but this is the only thing that is sticking in my head for this prompt. Word is "You", special thanks to CatMinikay for this prompt. I have one for "Dishes" and the "Red String of Fate" about halfway done in the works. They'll be up eventually. Enjoy the read!  
**

**Title: **You Make Me...  
**Prompt: **You  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **1k  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **It's a bit angsty, which I don't usually write, so be warned.

* * *

_You…_

Raven stalked down the titan tower hallway leading to her room. Her fists curled tight beside her as her eyes were flickering in and out of white-black energy before reflecting into their usual lavender shade. Anger was an understatement as her mind replayed the words over and over from the argument that never should have happened.

Her path abruptly changed and she angled towards the roof instead of her bedroom. If she was lucky, the rooftop would be empty and if not, then whoever occupied it would be unlucky. Her neck snapped softly to the left with an audible crack as she changed her steps. Thankfully, the rooftop was empty and there was nothing, but windy silence to ruffle her temper.

By the time she'd managed to calm herself down, nighttime had crept up over the horizon. Hovering in the center of the tower rooftop, her legs tucked up under her, eyes closed in conflicted emotion attempting to fight the calm of meditation that should've claimed her by now. A low sigh left her lips as she painstakingly unfolded her legs to stand on the rooftop.

It was the kind of argument she hadn't expected to have—that's why it'd taken her by surprise. He'd said things he shouldn't have and she'd responded in ways that were equally unnecessary and uncalled for. It had all blown horribly out of proportion in a matter of minutes and Raven had left before her emotions ran unchecked.

In the silence of the settling night, she tried to think back to what had started it all. There was currently a hazy blank in her memory for the moment where her control had nearly snapped. Almost snapped. Instead, she'd cast a spell with every ounce of pain gathered within her body. A shiver ran through her body.

That was the kind of spell she'd never thought she cast—at least, not on someone like him. Not on someone that she'd been so ready to so wholeheartedly give herself over. To make such a meaningless point—no, it had been a meaningful point, she'd fully intended to use it at some point or another, an offensive spell for defense—just not against him.

Her eyelids fluttered open, tinged with a touch of the sadness that did not usually show along the surface. Losing control was something that simply could not happen. Another sigh slipped free through her thin lips as she turned in a swirl of blue-purple fabric, now deciding that her room was a more calming haven.

* * *

The door to her bedroom slid open and Raven sensed the presence before she saw it. Her defenses snapped up just as her brain finally made the connection between what she was seeing and what she should have been seeing.

A sea of black roses filled her room from every corner to nearly spilling out of the doorway.

It was impractical, extravagant and entirely unexpected.

They were beautiful, exotic and strangely sentimental.

One hand remained fisted at her side while the other caught hold of the doorway, bracing herself. Her gaze skimmed over the velvety blackness before her eyes fastened on the very presence that had put her hackles up. Standing beside the bed, just to the left, head bowed, shoulders down, was the boy wonder.

Shadows hid his face and his hair hid what they did not. Clothed in baggy black pants and oversized T-shirt, he twitched faintly as her gaze settled meaningfully on him.

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but only one word came out. "You-!" It was more of a hiss than a spoken name, her hand dug into the metal doorway, her feet frozen to the threshold.

His head rose faintly, his eyes hidden behind the thick mop of black hair before his hands trembled faintly and he took a few steps forward. "Raven…" His voice was a mere whisper. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." There was a hitch in his voice and somehow, he seemed paler than he should have. "I didn't mean to go that far. I shouldn't have. You were right with what you said—I didn't know and I reacted. I said things that shouldn't have been-"

Lavender eyes remained fixed on his pale figure and then, slowly, her hand dropped back to her side from the doorway and her face turned away. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She murmured, the fisted hand loosening to hang limply at her side. The spell was retracted and it sprang back to her as a thick bolt of white-black energy as it peeled away from her lover.

Darkness, hopelessness and pure sorrow pounded into her with, stabbing, pinpoint accuracy. Raven clutched her cloak tighter to herself, grateful for the hood to hide her face and the soft fabric to sooth the heated flush than ran through her body. She was prepared for it, had braced herself for it and had already absorbed half of it until a new sensation mingled with the returning energy.

It was a different, underlying feeling that didn't belong with the rest of what she'd expected absorb.

An undercurrent of fresh pain, sorrow and a familiar brand of darkness that the Empath knew all too well. Robin. His own essence had melded into the reflection spell, returning to her when she'd dissolved it.

Darkness.

An equally weighted darkness that was just as much of a burden as her own.

The final tendrils of acceptance solidified in her mind as Raven took the first steps into the room. It was what she'd needed to push past the first, selfish inclinations of her general solitary personality and allow the softer side of her nature to come to the surface to continue to protect and keep what was dearest to her.

He met her halfway and when they reached for each other. His hands caught her elbows, his arms bending enough to allow her own hands to grasp his shoulders. There was the faintest touch of hesitation and then they leaned forward, foreheads touching. A sigh was shared between them.

His skin was smooth and cool to the touch, soothing her flushed face and calming enough for her to realize another detail. He been conscious of the spell she'd cast on him. He hadn't asked her to remove it. She'd seen what it was doing to him and recanted it of her own accord.

He hadn't asked.

He hadn't breathed a word of protest.

He'd been perfectly willing to shoulder her darkness in addition to his own.

"You…" This time the word was breathed with the faintest touch of emotion as Raven pulled away and cradled his face in her hands. An almost smile touched the corners of her mouth as she spoke in the kind of language that she knew he would understand. His face was calm, mask-like, sans the actual mask he never removed. This time, she ran her thumbs over his cheeks, tipping up his face before kissing one closed eye and then the other.

A faint shiver ran through him as she finally touched her lips to his.

There was no apology needed. Strong, slender arms curved up around her waist, one hand reaching higher up to her back. He kissed her back.

* * *

**A/N: Erm, yeah. That's it. LOL. The idea came from wondering what would happen if they were arguing with each other and I thought that they probably wouldn't take to name-calling and whatever, so Raven would probably just say "YOU-!" With as much whatever she could put into it...I figured Robin might be too nice to return the favor. Anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments/suggestions/criticisms/prompts, whatever. ^_^**


	14. You Make Me What Again?

**A/N: Well, I take it back. Apparently the title for the last prompt was enough to make this version come about, so instead of finishing the other two, I ended up with a whole 'nother ficlet instead. A second spinoff from the prompt of "You" coupled with "You make me". I also figured it wouldn't hurt to have some silly kind of fluff after last chapter's drama moment. Enjoy the read!  
**

**Title: **You Make Me...Again  
**Prompt: **You  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **1k  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Well, obviously the T means something here, right?

* * *

_You make me want to hurt you._

_You make me want to claim you._

_But when I watch you from the corner of my eye_

_You're sitting pretty, singing sweetly, so sly…_

The song taunted her ears, in and out as Raven rubbed her forehead. She contemplated the two options at hand, one, yelling for Cyborg to turn the volume down or two, blasting his precious sound system to bits. She shook the second, more satisfying option out of her head when she made the connection that it was Cyborg's music playing through Robin's sound system.

Her darling lover might be inclined for forgive her more obvious shortcomings, but a deliberate attack on his precious, defenseless sound system was probably another thing entirely. "Cyborg-!" She growled, putting a little touch of darkness into the name. "Turn it down!"

He didn't seem to hear her, because if he did, the volume didn't change, if anything, it seemed to increase as the music screamed through the titan tower.

_You make me want to love you_

_You make me want to hate you_

_But when I watch you from across the room_

_You've upped and left, so very soon_

It seemed childish to plug her ears and petty to use her energy, but when she realized her grip on the book in hand had tightened to something almost destructive on the hardcover volume, she drew a wash of black energy over her head. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Relief came almost at once.

All sound dulled considerably and the throbbing in her head eased significantly. Raven resisted the urge to sigh. It wasn't quite the perfection that she'd wanted, but it was pretty close enough and that was all she needed for the moment. There was only three chapters left in the book anyway and it was more out of habit than the need for routine that she sat here in the great room with the rest of her fellow teammates.

Reading amongst the rest of the titans allowed her to keep up the feelings of normality between them all and it was nice to sometimes hear the background chatter as she turned each page. It kept the sensory side of her Empath self occupied, while the logical, sensible and intellectual portion was more than content to be devouring the pages of whatever book she'd managed to grab for that day.

_You make me wait for you_

_You make me stay for you_

_But as I stand here beside the door_

_You're already on the dance floor_

She could still hear the song. It was fainter than before, but it was still just loud enough to make out the words. Raven turned the next page, forcing herself to tune out the melody and the lyrics. She could do this. She could definitely do this. It was just a song.

There were only three chapters left.

* * *

_You make me live for you_

_You make me die for you_

_But as I hold you in my arms,_

_You turn off all the charms_

Robin swallowed hard. He was tinkering with a prototype communicator that Cyborg had just relinquished. He wanted to make a few tweaks to the design and possibly a few improvements, in exchange for experimenting with the titan's handiwork, he'd had to trade something else in return.

He hadn't thought the use of his stereo system was something he'd regret.

The pounding music usually brought a level of calmness to him, the steady beat, the loud lyrics and the rhythmic melody.

Usually.

Today seemed to be the exception to the rule, because he couldn't, for the life of him, seem to focus on the very thing that was right in front of him. He couldn't keep the words out of his head, they were digging in little claws and screaming and crying as he tried to block them out. He should've been able to block them out, after all, it was practically—a flash of white black caught his eye and he realized that Raven had calmly created a bubble around her upper half to continue reading.

He weakly stabbed the screwdriver into the plastic covering of the communicator. It was getting to her too. He hadn't thought of that when he'd agreed to let Cyborg have control for the whole day. He hadn't thought it was something he needed to worry about. He hadn't been thinking further than the schematics that the cyborg had finally let him hold.

_Cyborg…_ He thought, darkly.

_You make me squirm_

_You make me suffer_

_But beneath the darkened cover_

_I hear your heart flutter_

An entirely different sort of irritation was creeping over the boy wonder and distracting him in far too delightful ways as he darted another glance at his seemingly oblivious lover. She was still comfortably seated on the far sofa, turning yet another page in her boring book. He couldn't see her face clearly, but didn't think that he had to—he knew the kind of face she had when she was reading.

It was the kind of expression that always made him watch from afar, careful not to let his rest too long on her solemn figure and otherwise disturb her, causing the near-serene mask to crack into one of her trademark glares. A streak of fire ran from his head through the rest of his body and Robin gave up on the communicator.

He'd blame it on the song. He couldn't help it.

His eyes fixed on Raven, willing her to break the barrier and just look at him for a moment.

Something, anything to keep his sanity from this sweet torture.

_You make me quiver_

_You make me hunger_

_Because the feel of your smooth skin_

_Take me under, I surrender, it's your win_

It seemed like agonizing hours before the black and white energy barrier melted away and her lavender eyes snapped up to catch his masked gaze. He swallowed hard, reading the faintest hint of a blush on her pale white-grey cheeks. He deliberately set the screwdriver down on the workbench and turned away from the mess.

The other titans didn't even seem to notice with Starfire eating popcorn and watching the videogame battle between Cyborg and Beast Boy. Their shouts and cheers were almost on par with the music, but Robin paid them no mind as he calmly crossed the room, slowly ascending the stairs and walking through the doorway out in the hallway.

It would only be a matter of minutes.

* * *

He didn't wait long.

The door opened a scant few minutes later to admit the lovely Raven, her book tucked under one arm.

Her expressive lavender eyes seemed to burn with a dark amethyst flame as they fixed meaningfully on him. She hadn't really been reading after all. When she dropped the book, lightly, deliberately on the floor, he braced himself.

"Robin…" She whispered, her arms curving possessively around him, her lips hungrily searching for his.

The boy wonder didn't answer, feeling his brain willingly short-circuit with the flood of emotions and sensations crawling all over him. The silence was punctuated by ragged breaths, deep kisses and the rustle of clothing as Raven pressed herself tighter to him. When they chanced to pause for a breath, he leaned forward and bit her lip, lightly worrying it in his teeth. "You make me…" He breathed, stealing her mouth for another kiss to complete the sentence.

She made a sound in her throat, somewhere between a growl and a purr. "Mmm…_you_ make me…" Her eyes flared black-white and the portal that sucked them through even brought along the book.

Robin tightened his grip on the beautiful armful, not caring whose bedroom she picked this time. He thought, briefly, that perhaps it hadn't been such a bad idea to let Cyborg use the stereo after all.

* * *

**A/N: Eep...did I really just write that? O_o Erm, right. That one kind of wrote itself...that is not an actual song either, my poetic side blindsided me for that bit. Hum whatever tune makes it work for ya. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments/criticisms/suggestions/prompts whatever. ^_^ **


	15. Sunset Memories

**A/N: I'm on the road at the moment and I've been without internet for the past week or so...it's practically killing me. LOL. Anyway, I've finished up this next chappy and have a few other updates waiting to come on out. Special thanks to Cat Minikay for the prompt of "Red String of Fate". Thanks for reading, have a happy holiday weekend! (oh and Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans!)  
**

**Title: **Sunset Memories  
**Prompt: **Red String of Fate.  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **At least 1k  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None, really, unless you have something against chains and stuff

* * *

As the sun dipped lower on the horizon, drawing the day to a close, the empath sat silently on the rooftop, for once, sitting with her legs hanging over the dangerous edge, her eyes open and not closed in meditation.

The faintest hints of something that could be a smile touched her face as she watched the colors swirling through the sky, a singular beauty from an exquisite vantage point. One hand reached upwards, hovering over her heart, fingering the thick strands of chain that only she could see.

Betwixt the three strands of thick chain, there was one slender thread of red twined through the trio and woven around her arms and legs, even a few loops 'round her waist and neck.

The faintest hints of a smile deepened by a fraction as she gathered the slack of the red cord, cupping the pooled strand in her hand and holding it tight. For all of its frailty, it was heavier than the chains themselves and she'd seen it grow thicker every day, from the thinnest, finest strand to a sturdy cord of the most brilliant red she could ever recall.

A beautiful, gorgeous red, with a barbed hook on the end.

She swallowed, slowly, softly, her mind flickering back in memory. The chains were common, familiar binds, some with pincers on the end, others with magnets it seemed and even more with shackles.

Representative of her relationships with those around her, Raven had grown accustomed to seeing people by the way they were bound to her. It was a method of evaluation that had never failed to show the true nature of any creature, human or otherwise.

Her grip on the handful of red cord tightened even more, fingernails digging into the toughened skin of her palm. Pincers meant that she'd taken an attachment to the person and depending on their tolerance of her initial attraction, it would bury itself into the friend's skin, burrowing into a comfortable deepness. It meant it was someone that she could eventually trust, if she wanted to. Magnets were the most common among the chains, it latched onto the usual creatures she was forced to interact with, everyday folk, innocent bystanders, the policeman that would take the necessary report for later. There was nothing personal in it at all and she always felt some degree of relief whenever the magnets fell off as the person walked away.

The shackles meant that the receiver had accepted her on a level that went beyond actual words, allowing themselves to become a part of her life in a way that was more permanent than temporary. Raven remembered those binds well, her mother had been the first person she'd ever known to wear them. She hadn't understood the difference, until the Teen Titans had come along.

Hadn't thought she'd cared about the difference, until she'd felt the chains bind her in place and probe deeper than any other connections had dared. It had been a strange kind of hope she hadn't known how to handle.

And then there'd been the string.

That lovely, precious strand of redness.

The only thing she could force upon no one and the only one that would bring the most pain to the actual recipient. Her other bindings were nearly painless, the occasional aches and pains being actual indicators of the current state of a relationship, yet, only once had she seen the red strand connect and disconnect.

It had been merely another layer of darkness to her, the experience something of a trauma when she realized that the boy who had received it, could see it in some way, because when he'd left, he'd forcefully ripped it out of his arm and thrown it on the ground.

Raven had carefully guarded the red strand since that fateful day.

And then they'd come along.

The Teen Titans was what they'd eventually called themselves and in the short span of a week, she found herself bound and shackled immediately to three of them, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire.

Then there'd been Robin.

It was still clear in her memory, the day she'd been sitting on the rooftop meditating and heard his approach, his footsteps unique and nearly silent. She hadn't moved, feeling his eyes on her and hadn't stopped the routine chant, even when he'd called her name, whispered it out of respect for intruding on her private space.

She still remembered pretending not to hear him and feeling the emotional backlash from his discovery of that particular fact. She remembered his indignance at being ignored, his resolve in repeating her name a bit louder, his touch on her shoulder when his voice hadn't been enough.

His hand had been so very warm, as if physically melting the chilled barriers she'd constructed around herself to keep her massive powers in check. But it was what he'd done immediately afterwards that changed her view of the world and forcibly altered her life with a single action.

She'd been meditating with the red strand in her hand again, instead of keeping it tucked away in the little pocket of energy just to the left of her chest. Threading her fingers through the silky strand, gently caressing the barbed hook that decorated the end and forcing herself to deal with the memories and emotions that came with it.

Then he did it.

It wasn't necessarily what he did, but rather, how he did it.

He grabbed her shoulder, spun her around to face him, then reached for her hand, pried her fingers open, grabbed the red thread and stabbed it into his chest—directly over her heart.

She could only stare.

She'd been too surprised to do anything else and by the time she'd managed to react, the hook had dug itself deeper into his body, the thread multiplying at once to soften the pull between them.

He'd matched her look of confusion for a second and then he'd tentatively said her name once more.

This time, she'd answered.

Now, she smiled, feeling the familiar tug on the thickened cord. It was welcome and expected, sending tendrils of warmth throughout her body as she watched the pink and purple curling through the sky's orange glow.

"Raven?" His voice was low and soft.

She didn't turn.

She didn't have to.

"I thought I'd find you up here." He spoke with a lightness that spoke volumes on its own as he approached, settling beside her with ease, his movements slow and comfortable.

The red strand pooled easily between them and he shifted closer. She leaned ever so slightly for their shoulders to touch and that was all the encouragement the boy wonder needed for his arm to curve around her shoulders.

"Raven?" He murmured. She turned, slightly, to look at him. He was smiling gently, pulling her closer to him with the arm around her shoulders, hooking around her neck and drawing her near for a soft kiss to the side of her head.

The red strand hummed happily and Raven felt the warmth outside matching the warmth inside her as she ducked her head, resting it on his shoulder as his fingers curved up to stroke her hair.

She smiled for him and felt the cord strengthen with yet another layer.

* * *

**~*~*~Thanks for reading! Leave prompts/comments/suggestions/whatever if you feel so inclined.~*~*~**


	16. When He Calls

**A/N: Well, I'm mooching off a friend's inet at the moment-LOL-thankfully, she doesn't mind, seeing as it doesn't take too much to just upload stuff here, but here's the second drabble promised and another should be up right after it as well. Thanks for all the wonderful comments/reviews/and prompts! *throws sparkly confetti around* I'm so excited to start on some of them. ^_^ Special thanks to demonpixie1 for "Dishes". ~_^ **

**Title: **When He Calls**  
**

**Prompt: **Dishes**  
**

**Pairing:**RobxRae

**Words: **about 500

**Rating:** K!

**Warnings: **None...unless you hate doing dishes. :P **  
**

* * *

When Cyborg called, Raven would pause methodically in whatever it was she was doing, diverting a necessary strand of attention to listening to whatever the hulking titan had to say.

He usually spoke when something was wrong and he rarely took it upon himself to disrupt her self-created interludes of solitary or meditation. He was good with his hands and quick to pound some sense into the younger members of their group.

When he called, she would pause and think before she answered.

When Starfire called, the lavender-haired empath would cringe both inward and outward, an air of resignation emanating from her entire being. She'd listen patiently or not-so-patiently to the alien princess, depending on her mood and the time of day. If she knew the answer, she would answer and if she didn't, a pointed glare would reward the redhead.

She usually visited the empath when the rest of her teammates were otherwise missing or indisposed. There seemed to be no real acknowledgement of the fact that she might be interrupting the lavender-haired girl from something important, counting her own interruptions as something worthwhile—an exchange between friends.

Because the redhead counted her as a friend, the empath would sometimes listen.

When she called, Raven would cringe and think before she answered.

When Beast Boy called, Raven would look for the nearest object at hand. Whether to throw at him or otherwise inflict some degree of pain if a patented glare did not work on the green changeling, she seemed to count his existence as a tolerable annoyance and would vocalize the most recent insult on the tip of her tongue.

Sometimes, he would ask stupid questions and sometimes shout a sensible remark in the midst of chaos. Raven had learned to listen for those moments and tune out the rest—it was simply easier to handle. Beast Boy usually spoke to her when he needed something to amuse himself and Starfire's unusual ways had left him completely mystified. He tended to whine and brag about pointless things, but he knew when to stop before really putting himself in harm's way. She knew when to temper her words so their endless exchanges remained the same.

When he called, Raven would mentally plug her ears and pretend not to answer.

When Robin called, it was different. He could be in the midst of battle, in a horrible temper or barely alive, but when he spoke to her, she didn't flinch, cringe or pause. He spoke to her with respect and always knew when to interrupt and when to keep his mouth shut. In the years they had known each other, he'd learned to speak her silent language and she'd learned to answer.

Because when Robin called, Raven answered. It was simple as that. Whatever it was, for whatever reason, she answered.

"Raven, dishes!" Robin's voice filtered through the main room, just above the sound of Cyborg and Beast Boy's video game tournament. Starfire cheered for them with energetic squeals and alien cheers. The phrase was nearly drowned out as if it hadn't been spoken at all.

But Raven answered—even if it was just her turn for the dishes.

"…coming." The lavender-haired empath rose from the sofa, closing her book, a finger marking the page as she turned towards the kitchen and her hood floated up to cover her head. In the shadow cast by the purple fabric, she almost smiled.

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~* Feel free to leave any comments/suggestions/reviews/PROMPTS if you feel so inclined! ^_^ **


	17. Chilled For You

**A/N: And here's the second prompt. Unfortunately I can't seem to find the name of the wonderful person who recommended it, so if it was you-Thank you for providing the prompt of "FEVER". ~_^ Apologies if some of the spacing is weird here too, because it's taking forever to just upload one single chapter. :( Anyway, thanks a bunch for the wonderful reviews and comments-I really appreciate them and am SO glad everyone is enjoying this drabble collection. ^_^**

**Title: **Chilled For You

**Prompt: **Fever

**Paring: **RobxRae

**Rating: **T-ish

**Words: **About 700?

**Warning: **T-ish...note the ish...it's kind of just in case. ^_^ **  
**

* * *

He shivered, face flushed, eyes closed, body so pale it hurt.

Raven ghosted her fingertips across his cheek, down his neck and walked the fingers across his exposed chest. The pain was radiating from her in a way that was dangerous. She could help him. She could heal him. But in the state she was right now, she could hurt him.

"Robin…"

A flicker of her mental energies swapped out the damp cloth for another freshly soaked rag, sponging his forehead with the gentle nudges of black-white energy. He shivered again and she drew the covers up once more, tucking them carefully around his neck and beneath his chin. She wanted to laugh, cry and scold him in the same moment.

He was invincible, wasn't he? How in the name of Azarath had Robin gotten a fever? A fever, of all things! The very idea made her innards churn with frustration, exasperation and a fierce possession. The fever was almost surreal, especially as it had yet to break.

Starfire had gone down to the kitchen to prepare some alien remedy she claimed would bring him around at once. Cyborg had dispatched Beast Boy to the corner drugstore while he'd gone to run a quick report of the boy wonder's vital stats with the handheld scanner he'd just made. Raven had allowed his interference, relieved when the younger teammates had quickly gone off to their own.

She wanted privacy for herself and her lover. She wanted the silence between them to soothe the turmoil of her swirling emotions. She wanted the chance to heal him. Robin had asked her some time before not to baby him with her healings when it wasn't necessary. He had requested to let things such as the common cold, the occasional fever and once in a while, the occasional muscle sprain—to run their course. He had skillfully pulled the answer he wanted from her in a moment where she couldn't have possibly refused him.

So now, she sat beside him, watching the fever run its course, having its way with the body that only she wished to claim with such thoroughness. Her hands itched to move and Raven rose from the chair to change the cloth with her own hands this time. Her lavender eyes skittered across the attractively colored cheeks, fluttered eyelashes and tempting expanse of bare neck and shoulders.

Healing Robin when he was like this was more for her own sake than his—she would admit to such selfishness—if he should ever ask.

Her hands twitched as it wrung out the cloth and replaced it with another, threading her fingers through his thick, limp hair. It was missing the usual spike and life that seemed to always fuel the boy wonder onward. Combing the darkened strands with her fingers, she smiled at the softness and length—just enough to tangle her hands in.

Another shiver ran through him and she turned towards the bedroom door. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The black white energy slid over the door, turning the locks and necessary deadbolt. The only one who would dare to interrupt when the door was closed would be Cyborg—and Raven knew he wouldn't, even if he could, unless there were some grave emergency.

She sighed, softly, the sound filling the bedroom as she unfastened the cloak around her neck and draped it over the back of the chair. Her shoes came next, then the leotard and lastly the leggings. The coolness of the room fluttered around her and she pulled back the covers enough to slide in beside him.

His body was warm to the touch and the faint tremblings made her chest ache as she pulled the covers over her head snuggled against him, curving her body for her coolness to soothe his heat.

There was another, final, quiet sigh. "Love you, Robin." She kissed the base of his throat and cuddled closer. She knew by now that the fever would break by morning and should anything change at all, she'd be close at hand to remedy it. More than close enough to know.

He shifted beneath her, faintly, and somehow one warm arm curved up to wrap around her bare middle.

Raven could've sworn he was smiling.

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~*~ Feel free to leave any comments/reviews/suggestions/PROMPTS! ^_^**


	18. Turn About, Fair Play

**A/N: Well, y'all have krazieneko to thank for this one. The comment on how Robin would react if Raven had a fever (or some similar ailment) sent my brain on a side trip and this is the result, I had no idea it went well over a few hundred words. I blame all of this on said reviewer. LOL. Just kidding! It was fun to write and very hard to keep it just at the level that it was. Yikes. Um, anyway, thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy the read! Hopefully my muse will keep on working and I'll get a few more updates out this weekend. Cheers! (oh and Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans!) ^_^  
**

**Title: **Turn About, Fair Play  
**Prompt: **Fever from Robin's POV  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **at least 1k :P  
**Rating: **T!  
**Warnings: **This is decidedly less innocent than I was going for... O_0 er, right. I'll have to remedy that with the next prompt.

* * *

Robin held the cup of steaming tea in his glove hands, feeling distinctly helpless as he sat beside Raven's bed. The empath was unnaturally still beneath the warm blankets and sheets, her tense body only relaxing a fraction when he'd moved her from his room to her own. There were still some levels of comfort he was wary to expand and Raven's room was one of them.

But he was learning to press the boundaries and he had to admit that the cloak of darkness her room provided was soothing in a strange sort of way. At any rate, it seemed to have helped her somewhat, to be in more familiar surroundings and the creases in her forehead had smoothed out. He worried for her, so much that he'd been downstairs and back at least five times, reheating the cup of tea in his hand that he was keeping for her should she wake.

He watched the steam rise in steady, wispy streams. He couldn't place the scent of the herbs, but he knew how to judge the strength of the liquid appropriately—he'd watched his lover make the tea enough times to mimic the motions and produce an acceptable cup of the brew. His grip tightened on the gifted ceramic mug.

It had been a stupid fight, they shouldn't have even bothered to engage the HIVE, but he'd given in to Beast Boy's enthusiasm and his bruised ego hadn't protested when they engaged in combat. Of course, it had meant that Jinx and Raven would cross magics in a heartfelt battle for the upper hand.

Jinx had gotten in a lucky blow, because Raven had chosen to shield a young mother and son from some of the witch's explosive debris, instead of casting the protective bubble over herself. Of course, the dark empath had given as good as she got and Jinx was left laid out on the street, her eyes spinning up in her head, babbling about some sort of nonsense as the police had arrived to take charge.

Robin remembered taking stock of the situation, high-fiving Cyborg, reminding Beast Boy to take a shower and congratulating the changeling from afar, not wanting to know what it was that Gizmo had put in the stink bomb to make such an appalling stench. Starfire had done a few happy circles in the air and he'd smiled at that, turning his attention towards a somber Raven who simply drew her hood up over her head, dusted her hands off and started walking towards the tower.

He'd wanted to call out to her, but something in the way that she had deliberately turned away from him said more than perhaps she ever would have. It had definitely been an unnecessary fight.

All feelings of victory left him as the boy wonder and started after her and the rest of the chattering Titans fell in behind him. He'd listened with half an ear to their conversations and managed to keep up half-pace distance between them and Raven, unsure of whether his company would be welcome beside her.

Of course, once they'd arrived at the tower, Raven had calmly 'ported out after brewing a cup of tea.

Robin had found her sprawled out atop the tower roof, her breathing shallow, her body shivering, the cup of tea spilled and just out of reach of what had been a grasping hand. She'd been covered in perspiration and her eyes had gone glassy and lifeless in a way he'd never seen before.

Yelling for the other Titans had only brought momentary confusion and chaos until Robin had forced himself to pull his own thoughts into control, ordering Cyborg to get their medical room ready for quick scan of the empath, employing Starfire to take care of the spilled tea and Raven's soaked cloak. Beast Boy, he'd sent to take another shower—the stench had yet to fully disappear.

Robin had then gathered the limp body up in his arms, cradling her close, her head tucked close beneath his chin. He'd carried her down to Cyborg's medical lab and they'd hurriedly ran a few tests over her, only to realize that the empath's body had grown increasingly tense, the readings spiking unnaturally and physical discomfort visible in the tremors beginning to shake the pale-grey body.

The boy wonder had stopped the exam at once, snapping at Cyborg to make do with what he'd gotten, before entering the room and scooping up the girl in his arms once more. That had stopped the trembling, but she hadn't relaxed at all. Finally, Robin had ventured up to her bedroom and the moment they'd crossed the threshold, he'd felt her grow slack in his arms.

That had brought another round of worry and Robin had found himself obsesses with the sudden need to keep his hands busy. So he'd tucked Raven beneath the covers of her bed and gone to fetch a fresh cup of tea. His hands had trembled as he went through the motions, understanding that Raven being sick was entirely different than him being delirious with fever.

A touch of warmth flickered over him as he remembered her attentive ministrations when he'd last suffered from a fever. She'd been so much better than just a nurse. It had almost seemed like a surreal dream to be the object of her affections when she tended to him with such deliberate tenderness that if he wasn't already lost from the fever, he would have been, simply trying to wrap his mind around her unexpected shift in character.

But it had been wonderful, so blessedly wonderful.

* * *

Time passed tortuously slow and Robin couldn't stand it a moment longer. "I'll be right back." He whispered to Raven's still form, leaning over her to press a kiss to her damp brow. He set the still warm cup of tea on the dresser and left the room, taking the stairs to his own.

Instead his own room, he shed the mask and uniform, pausing for a brief, cold shower, appreciating the chilled droplets of moisture that helped to bring his mind into a more ordered fashion. This he could handle, if he dealt with it more logically than he was trying at the moment. He found a white T-shirt and a pair of plaid, blue boxers as he toweled his hair, searching for a pair of clean socks in his dresser drawers. Someone knocked on the room door and he draped the damp towel over his head, knowing it would hide his face and absorb any stray water droplets.

It was Cyborg standing on the other side and the other Titan did an admirable job of pretending he didn't see anything unusual about his leader's behavior. "Jinx must've done something." The Titan shrugged, unable to do much more. "It's all magic stuff, Rob, I can't do much with that…it's Raven's department."

"Thanks, Cyborg." Robin tilted his head, slightly, a clear indication of dismissal.

"…okay?" Cyborg murmured, halfway down the hall.

Robin half-laughed. "Me or her?" He muttered. "We'll be fine."

The hulking Titan hesitated for the briefest of moments and then his shoulders slumped. "Yeah, well, I'm in the garage if you need me." He mumbled, shuffling away.

The boy wonder smiled faintly. Sometimes Cyborg was the friend he felt he didn't deserve at all. "Thanks…" He called after him, softly, knowing the other would understand even if he didn't hear the admission.

Making his way to Raven's room once more, the door had just slid shut behind him when Robin realized that Raven was sitting up in her bed, hugging her arms tightly to herself, a thick, fat book open on the black, silken sheets pooled around her waist. She was breathing in heaving gasps and he suddenly realized that the air was thick and heavy with a sweet-sickening scent of incense.

He'd left her lying alone in bed.

His heart flip-flopped in deliberate somersaults as he approached, the towel falling from his head to his shoulders. "Raven…?" His voice was soft, cautious. "Are you…okay?"

Her head snapped up and he caught sight of a bright red flare of energy in her normally lavender eyes. "R-robin." She choked out, rocking forward, her own grip on her shoulders tightening to a point that must have been painful as she seemed to struggle for a moment. "H-help me."

That was all he needed.

Beside her in an instant, Robin cast a quick, cursory glance at the open book beside her as he willingly wrapped his arms around the terrified figure, half-pulling, half-coaxing her onto his lap so he could hold her closer. He gently pried her hands off of her own shoulders, biting his lip to keep quiet at the marks at the base of her neck. He hadn't seen those before.

Something must have happened in the time he'd been away.

A surge of protectiveness washed over him as he turned her face deliberately to him and kissed her with slow, unhurried possession. For a moment, she froze, then, slowly, her lips moulded to his own and when he coaxed her gently, prolonging the moment, her lips parted and she surrendered to his care. It was as much a request as an invitation and for a moment, both were distinctly occupied.

The last vestiges of tension bled out of her body and Robin was distinctly glad for that. He pressed a second kiss to her brow, bending his head to hear her whispered words. At her instruction, he turned his attention to the book and began to read the ancient words scripted on the page. His hands moved carefully, rubbing her legs, arms, anywhere that he could touch as he held her, feeling some of the coolness leave her body.

His brow furrowed in displeasure when he finished reading the assigned pages.

Raven tried to smile, but the effort was too much and she settled for letting her head rest limply in the curve of his shoulder, her face close to his neck, able to breathe in the scent of his citrusy shower gel and the musk of his hair wax. She loved it when he'd just taken a shower—he always smelled too good to resist. She could read the expression on his face quite clearly—somewhere, somehow, Jinx was going to pay for something—regardless of whether her lover truly understood what had happened between them, she knew that the pink-haired witch would soon suffer from some sort of payback.

"Where are the herbs?" He inquired, his hands never slowing in their gentle, rubbing motions.

Her answer was a shy kiss to the base of his throat, and a gentle, mental image projected into his consciousness, showing the location and the method needed to use him.

Robin rose to his feet, making his way to her private bathroom.

He set her down in the empty bathtub and turned his attention towards the cabinet under the bathroom sink. It didn't take him long to find the oils and necessary herbs and he quickly warmed the oil as per Raven's instructions, crumbling the strange-looking medicinal herbs inside the resulting golden puddle.

Moving to the tub, he fiddled with the controls, before settling on an appropriate temperature and allowing the tub to fill. Raven shivered, briefly, her hands knotting in short sleeves of his white T-shirt and he let her pull him down to kneel beside the tub. He kissed her, briefly, until he was able to pry her hands free from his sleeve and then returned to the bathroom sink to remove the small bowl of scented, herbed oil and pour it beneath the running water.

To his surprise, there was hissing, foaming and then glowing.

Thick bubbles formed in the half-filled bathtub and the glowing hues of blues, purples and greens, faded into the golden tinge of the original carrier oil. The herbs melted away to slivers of vividly colored energy and like a frenzied swarm of predatory fish, they streaked through the water and stabbed into the weakened empath, disappearing into her body.

A visible spark of black-white energy flared out from her body and Robin leaned backwards as the light flared and then faded. He was hit in the chest with a soggy armful and a faint blush touched his cheeks as he realized he was holding Raven's soaked uniform… and a few other things. His eyes fixed on a spot near the tap and he rose to his feet, dumping the wet armful into the plastic laundry hamper.

She chuckled, softly.

He felt his cheeks burn.

That had been a fast reaction.

"Incense." She murmured, as he used the towel around his neck to wipe the dampness from his arms. "Tea."

He knew where she kept those and he quickly took the moment offered.

By the time he'd returned, the tub had filled and Raven's contented head bobbed comfortably at the edge of the sud-filled tub, her eyes having returned to a more normal shade of lavender. His gaze strayed to the tub and back as he forced himself to focus on filling the dozens of incense holders in the empath's private bath.

A tingle of surprise registered as he realized the scent didn't bother him anymore—not like it used to, anyway. He finished up, placing the matches back in the bathroom cabinet drawers and carrying over the cup of chilled tea to the purple-haired beauty in the bath, up to her neck in the strangest kind of bubble bath.

There were still faint flashes of colored light sparking from the bath and Robin wisely kept a wary eye on them as he handed over the requested up. "It's cold." He warned.

A familiar spark of black-white energy leapt from the pale-grey fingertips that took the cup from him, and within seconds, wisps of steam rose from the newly warmed contents. She lifted her face in an appreciative gesture and he leaned forward enough for her lips to brush his cheek in thanks.

"So…better?"

"Mmmhmm." The answer was mumbled as she gulped the scalding tea down, violet fire beginning to blaze in her eyes again. "Stupid spell."

"Ah."

"Thanks…" She flicked a hand through the sudsy water and handed over the now empty cup. "…for…you know."

Robin took the cup and set it by his feet. He drew up the wooden footstool to sit at the foot of the old-fashioned, claw-toed bathtub. There wasn't anywhere else in the tower, or the world for that matter, that he'd rather be. "Can't you thank a guy better than that?" He teased.

Slender, wet arms rose out of the healing bath, catching hold of the towel still draped around his shoulders and dragging him downward for better access. "Like this?" Her lips softly and sweetly teased him back.

Robin felt a tingle of warmth straight down to his toes. He could literally feel her strength returning in the simple display of affection. He braced his elbows on the edge of the tub and lazily kissed her back. "Something like that."

* * *

**~*~*~ Thanks for reading! ~*~*~ Comments/prompts/suggestions/whatever, are welcome! ^_^ **


	19. S'mores?

**A/N: I don't quite like how this one came out. It seems as if it needs more and at 1500 words, I'm leery of dragging it on. LOL. I figured I shall just post it anyway, because it doesn't seem fair to make y'all wait for an update just cause I have a word count hang-up. _ Anyway, thanks a bunch for the WONDERFUL reviews, suggestions and prompts. I've got quite a few things half-written at the moment, it's simply a matter of finishing them up. ^_^ Special thanks to demonpixie1 for the prompt of "Fire."  
**

**Title: **S'mores?  
**Prompt: **Fire  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **1500+  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None, really, unless you hate s'mores or something...

* * *

The evening light was beginning to bleed into the blackness of night. The chill of the approaching night brought stabs of icy winds to the miserable titans washed up on the island of the Titan Tower.

"This is all your fault." Raven growled. Her fury properly directed at a morose green changeling who hung his head in an attempt to gain sympathy from the empath.

She glared at him.

Cyborg shifted his shoulder, wincing. He'd really have to make some better upgrades after this and he wasn't really looking forward to it. He made no comment in response to Raven's angry sentence and the youngest titan's cowering figure. Counting as it had been the first sentence she'd spoken since The Incident, he counted himself lucky that such anger was not directed towards him.

"I must agree with friend Raven." Starfire chimed wearily, wringing another handful of water from her thick, red hair. "Have we seen Robin?"

Cyborg thumped his head lightly, waiting for any liquid to trickle out. "Don't know Star, that was a pretty good-sized explosion." He glared at Beast Boy. "What part of 'don't touch' and 'don't disturb' and 'dangerous' you don't get?" He resisted the urge to stand up and wave his arms in the boy's face. "That experiment's gonna take forever to do over and-"

The coughing and sputtering of one boy wonder drew their attention as Robin climbed up out of the water, sneezing once and then shaking himself to get rid of water droplets. He tapped his head for the water to come out and then surveyed the miserable, wet scene before him. His masked gaze took in the angry looks and one repentant expression, then flickered up to the smoking Titan's Tower.

For a moment, there was a tense breath of silence and then their leader spoke.

"I'm glad everyone's alright." He moved away from the shore. "Cyborg…?"

"I was interrupted!" The cyborg grunted through clenched teeth. "I even put up a warnin' sign and did he look at it? Nooooo, he just had to-"

"Hey, guys, it totally wasn't all my fault, Star was just insisting that I eat this-"

"Beast Boy, you are not to be doing the business of making this my fault!" The green-eyed alien exclaimed, her mouth open wide. "I was not to be-"

"It's gonna take forever to repair." Cyborg griped. "And y'all will just get in the way if I gotta have help and then, it took out practically every-"

"How bad?" Robin had to know.

"Well, no workshop, no basement office, no kitchen." Cyborg swallowed. "…and…"

"And?" Robin prompted.

"And I was workin' on something else that might have gotten…exploded."

"What are we talking about?" The leader prompted, wringing his cape out and stomping his feet, testing his toes with careful wiggles. He didn't necessarily look worse for the wear but, he didn't look as put together as he usually did.

"Well, there's nothin' wrong with the rooms, but you probably don't wanna stay in 'em."

"Right. Okay. So we're camping out. Thanks Cyborg." He nodded, acknowledgement for a useful report on their current situation. "I guess we can-"

"Order pizza?" Beast Boy piped up, helpfully. "Or we could go to the-"

"Camping out?" Starfire repeated. "As in engaging in the activity of living out of doors for the-"

"Yeah, Star. It's fun!" The green changeling popped up to his feet. "It's awesome. See, we make s'mores and tell ghost stories and-"

"-and _I_ have to start all over again." Raven's voice was barely above a whisper. But it held enough venom to cut off Beast Boy with a squeak. "It took me _three_ weeks to prepare that potion." She growled, her eyes flickering white. "_Three whole weeks_, Beast Boy." She ground out. "Three whole weeks of preparation down the drain because you…_you_ couldn't keep one little-"

"I'm sorry!" Beast Boy threw his hands up, mostly to protect his head. "I'm really sorry, alright. There's nothing I can do now and it's not like I was trying to do this on purpose and everything." A wounded look settled on his green features. "Honest guys, it was an accident."

Robin quickly stepped forward. "We can order some Pizza, but this isn't a party to celebrate, Beast Boy." His gaze flickered to his irate girlfriend and he studiously refused to meet her angry lavender eyes. There was more being said in them than he wanted to read in that moment. It was best to simply take charge of the situation and control what he could from there. He wasn't any more pleased than the rest of them at the sudden turn of events, but he was the leader and there were some luxuries that he was unable to partake of—mainly, moping or whining or griping or simply dwelling on the troublesome facts. He shook his head to clear it. Focus. He needed to focus now.

"What is this s'mores you speak of?" Starfire wanted to know, her earlier despair forgotten over the curiosity of this new thing.

Beast Boy smirked.

Robin sighed. There just wasn't any way to get around it. "We'll go get the pizza." He said, clamping a hand meaningfully on the boy's thin shoulder.

Starfire's hand shot up in the air. "May I accompany you as well?"

"Actually-" Robin smiled. "Why don't you use your alien strength and flight to help Cyborg with some stuff back here?"

Cyborg blinked in surprise, about to speak, when he caught sight of Raven wringing out the lower half of her drenched cloak. The empath would not be in the mood to help anyone in her current state. He understood. That was a nice detail. "Thanks, Rob." He nodded, giving a glare to Beast Boy as he turned back to the rocky hill and began to climb.

It was probably a good idea to get some work done while there was light and he wasn't about to argue with a little extra help. Then again, he could understand Robin's thinking. The metal titan smirked. Beast Boy was going to get a good lecture. He almost wished he was there to hear it. Robin had been working on one of his 'slade boards' meaning that the chain of explosions had caused more wrinkles in their usual routine than the boy wonder was willing to forgive.

Raven was relieved to note the absence of two of the male counterparts to the teen titans. She was doubly relieved to note that the two who remained were not inclined to cause her any kind of a headache and after she had calmed herself to some degree, the disgruntled empath made a conscious effort to help them, using her powers to sift through the waters surrounding the tower and levitate some of the personal articles in the explosion's aftermath.

She sorted them into piles and eventually, Cyborg and Starfire paused long enough for the construction of an outdoor firepit. Starfire blasted giant chunks of rock and Cyborg arranged them into some sort of makeshift outdoor pit, with the larger chunks as unofficial chairs. He smiled at his handiwork. "May as well go all out, eh?" He grinned. "Yo, Star…gimme another one like about this" He gestured with his hands.

The cheery redhead complied.

Wood was another issue, but Cyborg said any material would do. Raven then extended her search to dragging along the river bottom. She dredged up pieces of old wood, leather shoes and various rubbish.

Cyborg produced an oozing blue fluid guaranteed to burn anything.

Starefire was impressed.

Raven set it on fire.

By the time the Boy wonder and Green Blunder had returned, the trio was in considerably good spirits in spite of their weirdly colored campfire and the lack of modern comfort from their partially destroyed home. Raven had mellowed somewhat, her earlier anger used to fuel the use of her powers and now she was pleasantly silent and agreeable—mostly.

Robin was carrying two steaming drink carriers and Beast Boy was inching along behind him, with a tall stack of pizza boxes. He snuck a look at the silent empath, but Raven paid him no mind.

They settled down and ate.

Beast Boy and Cyborg taught the alien princess the finer points of a campfire and the usual activities that went with them in terms of s'mores and cheesy songs. Robin handed the entire second drink tray to Raven and moved off to the quieter side of their little makeshift campsite.

She looked from the Styrofoam carrier to him and followed.

"It's hot water." He shrugged. "and one thing of hot chocolate…they didn't have tea."

She accepted it.

They sat side by side, saying nothing.

Raven drinking Robin's coffee and Robin eating her pizza crusts. Hidden by the drink carrier between them, one green gloved hand squeezed a slender grey one.

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thanks for reading! Leave a comment/suggestion/prompt/whatever, if you feel so inclined~*~*~ ^_^ **


	20. In Your Arms

**A/N: Well, I like this one much better. LOL. It's for the prompt of "Firework" and I meant to post it for the 4th, but seeing as I only just finished writing it...yeah. Anyway, it's a little more...mushy and I thought it came out alright-mostly. These two just write themselves sometimes.*blush*  
**

**Title: **In Your Arms  
**Prompt: **Fireworks  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **No idea... :P  
**Rating: **T!  
**Warnings: **It's T... :P

* * *

"Is it starting yet?" Robin asked, tucking the picnic blanket under one arm.

Cyborg's grin was a mile wide as he hurriedly stocked the oversized cooler with soft drinks and ice. "We got fifteen minutes." He chortled. "Yo, BB! You ready?"

"Almost-!" The half-gasp came from the stairwell as Beast Boy appeared, lugging an armload of collapsible chairs. "Why couldn't Starfire help with this?" He half-whined, shifting from his gorilla form back to his human appearance. "I think I pulled a muscle." His head popped over the metal titan's shoulder, attempting to see what drinks were going where. "Is that soda? I want one." A skinny hand shot out to grab a cold can.

Cyborg caught the wrist and smacked the hand, releasing it almost as quickly as he'd caught it. "That's for later…and it's nice to help out…Star's…she's…" He stopped, shook his head and returned to the task at hand. "Just put those in the back of T-Car and make yourself useful."

"I have been making myself useful." The changeling huffed, but he obediently picked up the tossed armful and shape-shifted again to carry the sturdy chairs. He made another swipe towards the cooler and this time, Cyborg's hand connected with the green head instead of the green hand. "Oww!"

Robin hid a smile as the fading mumbling announced the titan's exit. "Make sure you pack some hot water, Cy."

Cyborg smirked. "Are you sure you don't want to do it yourself?"

The boy wonder turned, bewildered. "Why would I-?" He stopped and shook his head, leaving the kitchen, a faint smile playing about his lips.

* * *

In the darkest bedroom in the Titan Tower, an equally dark empath was hurriedly tearing through brown paper and twine. The package wrappings fell away as Raven ran her fingers over the thick stack of hardcover, gold-embossed books. She hardly dared to breathe for one precious moment.

She'd been waiting for these books to arrive forever. A faint shiver ran through her as she thrilled in running her fingers along perfect, unbroken spines and shimmering pages. It was almost too beautiful to disturb, but it was just because it was so perfect that she craved to hold each volume close and breathe in the scent of untouched pages.

Something close to a happy sigh left the empath's lips as she sank onto the bed beside the stack and reverently slid the first volume free. The weight was good in her hands and she cradled it to her chest for a moment, enjoying the feel and the scent of the perfect pages. It was wonderful. She couldn't wait to cocoon herself in the black silken sheets, with an endless pot of tea and absolutely no interruptions.

In the secrecy of her shoes, Raven curled her toes in delight. Yes, this was a wonderful way to start the day.

Soft tapping at the bedroom door made her happy moment flicker, before she realized who it was. Swallowing her initial reaction, she held the book in her lap and turned towards the door. "Come in."

The door slid open and a smiling Robin stood outside in the hallway, a fat plaid blanket rolled up and tucked under one arm. "Hey Raven, you ready?"

"Ready?" Her brain nearly short-circuited as she tried to make her mind function beyond the tempting stack of books and her equally tempting boyfriend standing just outside her bedroom door, with a more relaxed expression than she had ever seen on him before.

The smile wavered just a fraction—and if she wasn't looking, Raven knew she would've missed it.

Robin shifted the armful. "The fireworks, remember? We've got almost everything ready."

_Fireworks! Fireworks? Oh, right…fireworks_. Raven cringed inwardly. That was the very last thing she wanted to deal with right now. She wanted to be home—burrowed under black silk sheets and reading in perfect silence. Not sitting out somewhere under a black sky and listening to loud explosions of color.

Her hands tightened on their grip around the book and Raven reached for the mask she knew so well. It didn't take any effort to summon a smile to the forefront—or at least—her version of a smile. "Fireworks. Right. I was…" She gestured towards the books. "I'll be right there, Robin." She held the smile, waiting for him to leave.

The boy wonder stared at her for a moment, his eyes unreadable behind the black-trimmed mask of white. His expression remained the same and after a long moment, he stepped into the room instead of retreating down the hall. His head angled towards the stack of books on the bed and he moved forward until he stood at the foot bed, watching her.

Her eyebrows arched upwards, asking the question she didn't care to ask aloud.

He shrugged.

Raven sighed.

"…new books?"

"I've been waiting for them all week."

"Ah. I see." Robin set the blanket down on the edge of the bed and circled around to stand in front of Raven's sitting form.

"It's nothing…really…I'll…don't worry. I'll be…" The words wouldn't come out.

Robin's smile softened by several degrees and he caught her chin with one green-gloved hand. "You will, but you don't want to." He stated, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "These the books you were talking about?"

The faintest touch of pink ghosted across Raven's grey features as her lavender eyes darted elsewhere. "I'll be there." She found her voice. "Don't worry."

"I wouldn't worry, except for now that you told me not to." Robin leaned to the side to catch her eye. "I've been looking forward to this all month." He murmured.

"Fireworks?" Raven swallowed, trying and failing to make the connection that seemed to be just within reach.

"Fireworks?" Robin repeated, a sudden smirk stealing across his face.

Raven twisted away from the hand. "Robin?"

"There's all kinds of fireworks." He bent, capturing her surprised lips in a warm, soft kiss.

The soft warmth on her mouth threw her brain for a loop and Raven was dimly aware that he was removing the book from her hand and setting it on the stack beside her. Quite frankly, she didn't care. Her attention was better suited to focusing on the action currently stealing her breath and coherency

Yes, Raven decided, this was a much better thing to focus on.

The mouth on hers moved with devastating slowness, savoring, teasing and testing, before begging for deeper entrance.

Raven allowed it.

There was no reason why she shouldn't.

Tiny tendrils of happiness sparked off in her brain, the streaks of heat dancing through her body as the expert lips locked onto hers, thoroughly and possessively claimed her.

Ah yes, books were the very last thing on her mind.

No, no, no! Raven struggled to pull herself back. She'd been waiting on these books for over a week—and a single kiss—okay, a series of kisses…really good kisses…and good grief. The empath stifled an inner groan. It was a losing battle on both ends and she didn't want to think about it. Defeat was nowhere in her vocabulary and she never intended to give it a home or temporary place to stay.

"mmmmmph…Robin." She murmured, breathlessly when they broke apart for air.

The boy wonder surveyed her softly flushed face with an expression of utmost innocence. "Yes?" He leaned closer and she leaned back, unknowingly giving him the advantage as he pressed close. "What?" He swooped in for another kiss and easily settled close, one hand on either side of the bed, gently pressing her down and back.

Raven found herself flat on her back, staring up into the masked face she knew so well. She blinked, trying to recall the happy haze that had somehow landed her in this position.

_Books. Fireworks. Books…_

The bed shifted as Robin loomed over her, taking advantage to slide one knee up on the bed, providing a different angle as he caught one of her hands in his own and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

Fire streaked through her body and Raven unconsciously arched upwards towards the familiar body. "…Robin…" The name was gasped out as she made one last effort to pull herself together. There were important things here—BOOKS! One free hand reached towards the stack, but her lover was having none of that.

"Fireworks." He breathed into her ear, warm breath tickling the sensitive flesh. "I want to see them…come with?" He began to layer, soft, careful kisses on her face, chin and neck. "Please?" His free hand began to stroke her flat stomach, trailing up to her neck and down back to her waist in slow, tantalizing trails.

Raven found herself twisting in delight beneath the touch her body craved. It had been awhile. It had been quite awhile. Saving the world and cities and all of that took up more time than she cared for it to.

That's why she wanted to read the books.

There wouldn't be time and—oh!

She tilted her head to the side, pressing a kiss to his neck as he nipped her ear lightly. She liked that. Oh yes, she _did_ like that. Her eyelids slid shut of their own accord and she saw colorful bursts in her mind, contentedly giving into them.

Forget the fireworks—she had enough of those right there.

One slender leg slipped up to curl around Robin's waist, jerking him down to her.

He gave a soft gasp of surprise, tempering the transition from hovering over her to cradling her carefully beneath him. "Fireworks?" He asked, tentatively. He really did want to see them.

One pointed lavender orb popped open to glare at him. "I have enough of my own, thank you." She growled.

He chuckled, bending to nuzzle her neck and running one hand up and down her side. "C'mon, Rae. Please?"

"I'm taking my book." She wrinkled her nose, arching her neck for the ease of his ministrations.

"Take it." He whispered, brushing soft kisses against the pale throat. "I've waited all month for this."

"Mmmm."

* * *

They were a little late to the fireworks.

Robin had eventually had the presence of mind to radio Cyborg to go ahead without them, ignoring the knowing smirk in the titan's voice when he gave no explanation for such a request. Beast Boy hadn't minded at all, but Starfire had voiced her worries, only to be convinced by the metal titan.

Raven teleported them over just as the first rocket shot upwards into the night sky.

They arrived, Robin with his arm around her waist and the picnic blanket tucked under his free arm. Raven with a book in hand and a ball of black-white energy in the other. She held the energy up like a light as Robin selected a spot beneath a tree on the observation hill. He spread the blanket on the chilled ground and settled comfortably with his back resting against the tree trunk, patting the space to his left.

Raven's orb disappeared and her lavender eyes took on a faint white glow as she took the space offered and cracked open her precious book. She could see the words easily and the sound of the fireworks was just a faint popping in the background as she snuggled into her lover.

The boy wonder smiled, tipping his head downwards to plant a kiss on the violet-hued hair. He watched, contented, as the fireworks display began and the sky was covered in colorful explosions of light. The memory burned pleasantly into his mind as he tightened his hold on the beautiful armful beside him.

There was a soft noise in response and he smiled, sneaking a downward glance as the empath turned the page, her pale face lit up by the lights of a thousand rainbow sparkles.

* * *

**~*~*~*Teehee. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/suggestion/prompt/whatever, if you feel like it!~*~*~*~**


	21. Broken Together

**A/N: And here we go. A touch rambly and sad, but I think it came out alright. Special thanks to Quoththeraven1103 for the prompt of "Broken", Thanks a bunch, I hope you enjoy the story! I have a few more in progress at the moment, haven't been able to finish them the way I wanted, so they'll be up when I really "finish" them. Thanks for reading! (oh and Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans!)  
**

**Title: **Broken Together  
**Prompt: **Broken  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **No idea... :P  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None, really. A tad sad.

* * *

It was done.

It was all over.

There was nothing left to do, nothing left to say.

Raven stood on the rooftop of the Titan tower, taking deep, slow breaths as she felt the weight on her chest gradually disappearing. She thought of the years behind them and the years between them and the years that were still yet to come. The weight continued to melt away and she felt her eyes prickle with tears she stubbornly refused to birth.

It was wonderful, yes.

Slade was no more. Her father Trigon was no more. Things were changing differently. Life was continuing onward.

Nothing returned to the way it was.

But somehow a new normal seemed to settle in.

Raven took one deep breath and slowly blew it out.

Exhaustion had taken its toll on her and as she stood atop the roof, it was as if her body had finally had enough of the abuse she's showered upon it through the years. Being a superheroine wasn't easy business and no matter what anyone said, having healing powers only meant that you could tolerate the countless aches and pains much better than any human being.

Her chest throbbed faintly, a soft reminder and the empath's thoughts darkened slightly.

She felt broken.

Horribly, terribly, broken.

Shattered into a thousand pieces and scattered into the wind.

Now that everything was over, she was lost. How could someone who came from something unwanted have enough of an identity when all her purpose had vanished?

Her mother had begged her to stay on Azarath, but she hadn't the heart not the mind to do so. Things were different now and even if the Teen Titans were no longer her family and home, Raven knew the answers were not on the magical planet.

She sucked in a slow breath and held it for one long, painful moment.

Broken.

Yes, she felt broken in so many ways.

Violated by the darkness that had claimed her, taken residence in her body and used it for the very worst of things against those that she loved and cared about.

The aches and pains were merely physical proof.

She breathed out and closed her eyes.

Robin was there. But then again, he was always there. His words had been kind and comforting and he'd tried to help them all settle into some sort of routine.

But she'd seen the haunted look in his eyes.

Something bothered him too.

She'd known it would happen. When they caught Slade, when there was no longer a need to be pouring that much of himself into one avenue, the rest of reality would come catching up to him. As an empath, she'd known. Knew it would happen, knew the day would come.

Now, she stood, alone, on the rooftop, breathing in the cool evening air and willing herself to mend.

When the rooftop door clicked open, she didn't turn around.

She didn't want to, didn't need to.

The boy wonder stepped out, closed the door quietly behind him and approached, pausing a few feet away to be sure that she would have noticed him.

She didn't open her eyes.

He moved close until he stood directly behind her and then he whispered "Raven." Into one ear and his warm, gloved hands circled around her shoulders and waist, pulling her back into the familiar embrace.

There was nothing else to be said between them. Nothing that needed to be said.

Because in his arms, the aches and pains were soothed away by a balm of understanding whispered through the way he held her close. In his arms, there was no brokenness—no pieces left on the ground—because he had gathered them all.

* * *

**~*~*~*Thanks for reading~*~*~* Feel free to leave a comment/suggestion/prompts/whatever! ^_^**


	22. Plain and Simple

**A/N: Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter-thanks a bunch for the lovely reviews/suggestions and whatnot. I am working on them. Honest! A warm welcome to my new readers as well-and those of you who added this to your fave/alerts! ^_^ And here's the twin one to "Broken" Thanks to krazieneko's plot bunny of what would happen the next day, and Quoththeraven1103 for "Tomorrow". Thanks for reading! (oh and Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans!)  
**

**Title: **Plain and Simple  
**Prompt: **Tomorrow  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **360!  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None, really, it's kind of sweet...sorta...

* * *

Raven stirred faintly beneath the warm covers. She felt him move beside her and for that reason and none other, she roused herself from the clutches of sleep, sitting up as he extracted himself from bed, attempting not to wake her. His smile was adorably innocent and apologetic as he caught her sleepy gaze.

She waved him off with one hand, stretching upwards to ease the kinks out of her spine. That had been a very good sleep. She started, faintly, when he captured her left hand and pressed a kiss to her fingers. She smiled in return, watching him pull away and shuffle to the bathroom.

Her gaze fell to the thin band of silver on her ring finger. He'd given it to her after they'd stood on the rooftop until night had come. They'd watched the stars fill the sky and they'd watched them fade with the morning sun. He'd slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her ear—very gently.

She'd inspected the ring and accepted it. She'd noted the sparkle of the lovely ring in the morning sun and functionality of a simple, plain band instead of some garishly overdone piece with gemstones and the like. This suited her just fine. It would hold up through everything she'd doubtless endure and it fit perfectly. It was plain and simple and she was willing to bet he'd had something sappy engraved on the inside—but she'd yet to take it off her hand to verify that.

His own hand sported a matching one and he'd let her put on it on his hand. There was no engraving on that—but she'd brushed that thought away. She'd spell it on when he wasn't paying attention. No need to make a fuss over it.

She'd slipped the ring on his steady hand, feeling a faint surge of triumph as she did.

They'd survived life and death in varying degrees. They'd survived being pushed together and pulled apart in a heart's breath. Then they'd survived the world coming to an end and beyond. They'd done it all, it seemed.

The glimmering band of silver on her finger shimmered—it'd been well worth it.

* * *

**~*~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*~* Feel free to leave a comment/suggestion/prompt/whatever-I appreciate it! ^_^ **


	23. Lights Out!

**A/N: A warm welcome to my new readers as well-and those of you who added this to your fave/alerts! ^_^ **

**Angelic Toaster: The last two prompts just kind of had the same theme set and yes, it was to be set when everything was all over, because I figured that as superheroes, they'd put their personal lives on hold. I don't have any specific timelines or anything I'm working with for this fic. Everything's just kind of at different times/places and points in their relationships.  
**

** Thanks for reading! (oh and Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans!)  
**

**Title: **Lights Out!  
**Prompt: **Lamp  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **500?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **It's a lamp. You don't like lamps?

* * *

Robin sighed, slowly sinking into the softness of his bed, relishing the cool sheets and the smoothness of the cotton threads against his sore body. It had been a busy day—as in all the villains had decided to go out and have a picnic on his watch—and the boy wonder was in serious need of a good night's sleep.

The mask was removed and tucked beneath his pillow as he rolled his head in a pillow, curling up into a comfortable position. Yes, he was very glad to have this whole day done and over with. From Cyborg's enthusiastic whoops every time he managed a lucky shot, to Beast Boy's not-too-punny punch lines, he decided he had a headache. Then, he'd chanced to see how Starfire was holding up through the busy day and after taking in the jar of fresh horseradish, Robin decided he had a headache and a stomachache.

Of course, because he was a glutton for punishment, if nothing else, Robin then chanced to sneak a glance in Raven's direction. He wasn't really sure what he'd expected to see when he'd looked over at the empath, but he found himself distinctly annoyed at the fact that the familiar lavender-haired well of sarcasm had her nose buried in a book.

They were fighting—flying, as well—and protecting innocent bystanders from the effects of such business and Raven was reading a book. He did recognize it as one of those from the stack of new titles she'd received just a few weeks before, but he figured she would've finished reading them by now—at least, by the rate she hadn't stopped reading.

A tired sigh left his lips as Robin tried to pretend the argument that had followed had nothing to do with his slightly bruised ego. He hadn't really been having a hard time. He'd been enjoying himself, as a matter of fact, thank you very much. It had been fun to work some the frustration out of the usual stores of unspent energy and he'd wholeheartedly thrown himself into the process. He'd been slightly affronted to note that his lover had taken a rather causal approach to the entire matter.

She'd listened to his lecture with a bored look on her face—and yes, he knew it was her bored look—he'd seen her other expressions before and the one she'd leveled at him was most certainly her bored look. Then she'd calmly closed the book and held it behind her back—with both hands—and continued with her helping.

Trouncing villains across the town with both hands behind her back.

Robin muffled a growl in his favorite pillow.

It was her way of politely disagreeing with all that he'd said in regards to her attention and focus on work. In fact, in the remaining four fights that had followed, it became increasingly obvious that Raven had been holding back in the previous encounters. At one point, a slightly bewildered Cyborg had leapt away from a colorful explosion to land beside him. Robin had shrugged in answer to the unspoken question. He had nothing to say.

Of course, upon their immediate arrival at the Titan Tower, Raven had disappeared off to her room—she hadn't even turned up for the celebratory dinner of pizza and drinks.

_Argh_! Robin flopped over miserably on his stomach. He was not going to think about this. He was _not_ going to think about this.

Oh yeah. He was definitely going to think about this.

_It was just a stupid book. _

He winced. He could already see the look on Raven's face should he chose to voice that particular thought aloud. It wouldn't go over well at all.

_Apologize._ His conscience whispered.

_Nothing to apologize for!_ He shot back, stubbornly. He was simply looking out for the rest of the team—it was his duty as team leader after all. Raven had been the one out of line and-!

A sliver of golden light streaked through his thoughts and Robin turned over enough to realize one particularly irritating detail. He'd left the lamp on his desk on. A groan bubbled up through his throat, slipping through his lips. He was tired! The very last thing on his mind was getting up to turn off a stupid lamp.

_Stupid lamp._ He scowled, turning his head back to the pillow. Maybe, if he just pretended he hadn't seen the light it wouldn't bug him.

It would bug him.

Robin sighed. Loudly. This was not the way he'd pictured a restful night of sleep.

_Birdarang_. He thought groggily, reaching under the mattress for one of the smaller specimens. It should turn the lamp off without breaking anything—he hoped. However, his groping hands came up empty and he lay half-on, half-off the bed, his sleepy brain attempting to calculate the rate of confusion and divide it into a comprehensible answer.

It didn't work.

With some effort, the boy wonder straightened up and fell back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. It was a plain, dull grey and could use a painting soon. He remembered an old conversation with Cyborg offering to install devices in his room that would respond to his voice. He'd politely turned the invitation down—he'd much more preferred to have some things to stay the way they were.

_Were_.

The thought haunted him.

He would forget the lamp—his mind was spent after the busy day and those sorts of details were the last thing on his mind. _But if it were Raven…_

The thought tickled through his head and Robin sighed.

_Yes_. He thought begrudgingly. _If it were Raven, she'd have turned if off on her way to his bed—as she usually did._

But she was in her own room tonight—and based off of the fact that she'd opted to 'port into her room, rather than walk, was a definite sign to the dark-haired hero that she had no intention of stopping by tonight.

More minutes ticked by.

Finally, he sighed.

It had been a long enough day already and he'd given up several moments of control—and taken a handful of blows to his pride as well—what was one more?

"Raven?" He spoke to the empty room.

The lamp clicked off.

Blissful, beautiful blackness.

His eyes closed gratefully.

A vivid image of the lovely empath in his white nightshirt popped into his head. Robin gulped as he felt the familiar sensation of cool lips kissing his cheek. _Goodnight, Robin_.

He smiled.

That had zip to do with control, pride or ego.

_Night, Raven. _

* * *

_**~*~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*~* Feel free to leave a comment/suggestion/prompt/whatever-I appreciate it! ^_^ **_


	24. Laced In Thought

**A/N: I'm not officially 'back' as yet, but thank you all for the kind comments and well-wishes. I am doing better, thanks and hope to return to writing regularly very soon. (Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans!) Special thanks to FishnetRose for the prompt of "Lace". This is not my best attempt, I think I may redo it at some time, but I had to write something. Please enjoy!  
**

**Title: **Laced In Thought  
**Prompt: **Lace  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **No idea... :P  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None, really, it's kind of fluffy.

* * *

Lace.

Fragile.

Delicate.

Pretty.

Everything that she is not.

Raven can see herself in the thin strands of thread. Fragile in the heart that she doesn't dare show nor share, delicate in the balance of power within and pretty as in pretty good at what she does.

To hold the position as the only empath-and-healer in the group of the Teen Titans is a role she didn't ask for, but it remains as one she fills without question. Sometimes, it bothers her—on days like today. She can see Starfire floating around the room showing off her newest pair of pajamas, a frilly pink creation of silk and lace. It is modest in every way that it should be and overdone in every way that Starfire is.

But as she sees the lace bobbing as the redheaded princess twirls in happiness, Raven sees something else.

Her minds reminds her of the fragility of their tender friendships. Her heart aches as she realizes some things don't quite change the way she may want them to, but that some things remain—even as she wishes otherwise. Delicate—the balance she walks when spouting the insults that spring to mind. Starfire is lucky—she can insult the green-animal-boy in a thousand ways she can't.

Pretty. Pretty good. The hope, those tentative strands of hope that Robin always draws near to him, it spurs her on, keeping her together and demanding that she give more of herself. It is special. She accepts that.

So when she visited his room on her way to her own, she is surprised when he asks her in of his own accord. She can sense there is nothing else to the request than the fact that he simply wants her near for a few minutes longer. Because he is everything to her, she accepts.

Standing in the shadows of his bedroom, she stares when he hands her a white, square box with black satin ribbon. The ribbon appeals to her darkened nature more than the white box, but he is waiting and gauging her reaction, so Raven opens the box.

Nestled in a swathe of cream-colored velvet, a thin metal choker sits patiently.

It isn't the fact that it's a gift.

It isn't the fact that it's black.

It isn't even the fact that it's Robin.

But it fits.

And she's fine with that.

The thin metal links are woven together to create a lace-like pattern of the most beautiful kind. Raven can believe her hands are shaking as she lifts the beautiful piece from the velvet. She doesn't know how he knew, but somehow, that doesn't matter.

The box falls from her hands and he takes the necklace from fingers that can no longer hold steady enough to undo the clasp. He moves closer, his arms sliding up around her neck and resting on her shoulders as he fastens it where it belongs. He is staring into her eyes from behind his mask.

She is seeing past the mask and feeling the weight of something that weighs almost nothing.

He knows.

She knows.

Lace.

Fragile.

Delicate.

Pretty.

Lace—because it means something to him. Fragile—the heart that he has given her. Delicate—this strangely beautiful relationship between them, because there is no name for it. Pretty, because in his eyes, she is beautiful.

"Love you." He presses a kiss to her left ear.

"Mmmhmm." She holds him tight. She knows.

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined.~*~*~*~**


	25. The Water Falls

**A/N: I'm almost back folks. Just survived Midterms and a nasty sore throat/head cold combo. Thank you all for the kind comments and well-wishes. My little brother just bought me the last three seasons of Teen Titans and I'm rewatching them to get in the mood for my TT fics again. I am doing better, thanks for the well-wishes. I hope this prompt is thanks enough. ^_^ (Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Teen Titans!) I think this might turn out into a two-part prompt, because even though I ended it, it doesn't feel finished. I'm using one of my own prompts this time around. Let me know what you think and please enjoy the read!  
**

**Title: **The Water Falls  
**Prompt: **Raindrops  
**Pairing: **RobinxRaven  
**Words: **No idea... :P  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **None, really, unless you hate the rain or something

* * *

Cold sank into her skin, seeping into her soul. Raven hovered in the rain, floating several feet into the air above the rooftop of the Titan Tower. Her head was thrown back, her lips parted to admit the icy droplets streaming down her face and her dark violet eyes were closed tight. This wasn't meditation. This wasn't serenity. This wasn't anything.

This simply was.

In the quiet of the rain, a blissful, breaking sort of jumble from every raindrop seemed to form a loud symphony of nature that sang to her very being. The jumble of raindrops and the pleasantly lightless atmosphere was soothing and comforting. Raven didn't even feel the chill until it had settled in.

It wafted through the depressed walls of her psyche and demanded that she lift her head and hold it high, no matter the weight of the darkness around her. With some effort, she whispered the words that tended to bring about a few stray strands of warmth. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." It stole about her as a white ribbon of energy and coaxed her physical body to remain in balance. A level where she hovered between life and death, it seemed.

Her mind emptied and filled in the space of time of rain falling. Slow, deep breaths seemed to revitalize her tired self and eventually, Raven opened her eyes. She gazed upwards into the dreary sky, relishing the feel of the wetness splashing on her face and streaming down her body.

The weight that had rested was slowly lifted.

In her eyes, she saw the scene replay from the sidewalk street.

It wrung a shudder from her body and nothing more.

Her head bowed in acceptance and her shoulders relaxed, the tension melted away in the rain.

Yes, she could still see it. Two lifeless bodies caught in the storm between good and evil—if she chose to look at it in that light. Two lives that were now forever incomplete. Two lives that were no more. Two lights that had burned out for good.

A soft sigh left her lips.

Another shiver passed through.

Raven whispered the words again, lowering herself from the midair hover to stand on the Titan Tower rooftop. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Her feet touched the ground and for a moment, she stood—unsteadily—before her balance returned to her. After moments like this, gracefulness was nowhere handy.

Her bearings returned and Raven shrouded herself in the wet cloak that had lay on the rooftop in a crumpled heap. She didn't bother to wring the water from it, but simply pulled the fabric tight around herself as she whispered her mantra once more. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

* * *

Robin stood in the shower, feeling the warmth of the water trailing down his body in warm, comforting streams. He breathed in and out, appreciating the steamy air that soothed him from the harsh weather outside. It was more soothing than he cared to admit, for the day had been long and hard in more ways than one.

He was glad to be home and finally having a moment to himself.

They'd rushed as fast as they could. But it hadn't been fast enough.

Raven had arrived first.

He hadn't caught on fast enough to grab her arm.

She'd teleported.

She'd stood—frozen—on the sidewalk even when the rest of the Titans caught up to her. Staring at the mother-daughter pair that were no more. Simply two bodies on the sidewalk while the murderer ran rampant, trashing the street and terrorizing potential victims.

Robin had taken one look at her face and stood in front of her. He'd called her back, holding her to him when she'd tried to turn away. He'd made her promise not to relinquish control of her powers. He'd made her promise not to exact revenge on the vile creature.

He'd made her promise.

Made her.

The pain in her eyes had pierced through his very soul, it seemed. Then, he'd seen beyond that. The depth of all that they were, trust, strength, love and loyalty—the darkened half-demoness empath—had bowed her head and promised.

Robin stared down at his shaking hands, drawing himself back to the present, forcing the memories back for a few minutes. He needed to think of it, needed to deal with it, but also needed the distance from it. He'd extracted a promise from her and then he'd sent her to handle the crowd control—knowing her powers would be best used there.

He'd then taken Cyborg and Starfire to finish things.

Finished.

A half-laugh came from his lips, sounding weird in the shower stall as Robin leaned forward, forehead touching the wet, warm tiles. His hands clenched beside his head, fists resting on the tiles as well, the ache in his chest growing deeper.

It had been the right thing to do.

It had.

He'd known it.

It was his duty.

The leader's duty to assume such responsibilities.

The leader's duty.

Screw duty.

That had been all him.

Rhyme and logic could have dictated it, but Robin hadn't acted on that. He'd seen her face, looked into her eyes and saw everything that she didn't say.

For that, he'd made her swear to peace and taken her burden as his own.

It would haunt him.

It would haunt her.

It would haunt them both.

But it was done.

All done.

Tomorrow would be a new day. Things would go on.

But for now, just for tonight…Robin squeezed his eyes shut and tipped his head backwards to feel the shower spray on his head. The warm water trickled down his face, until he couldn't tell the difference between the shower water and the hot tears burning down his cheeks.

_Oh Raven…_

* * *

**~*~*~*Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment/suggestion/prompt or whatever.~*~*~*~ ^_^ **_  
_


	26. Cut Me Down

**A/N: I was going to do a second shot continuation of last chapter, but this one kind of wrote itself. I guess I'll put the other one up on its own later or just make sure to note "sequel" in the title. I thought since Robin is always being the nice guy-apologizing, being careful, etc, it might be fun to see something from Raven's POV for a bit. Enjoy the read!**

**NOTE: I'm adding this clarification late 'cause of a few questions. (I don't mind the questions, LOL, but I figured I'd save y'all the headache) I left out what Raven 'did' on purpose, 'cause I wanted to focus on her struggling to apologize, rather than the guilt over what she'd done. Just thought it'd be a good twist for a change. I hope you enjoy the read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Link or Samus, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
**

******Title: **Cut Me Down  
**Prompt: **Apologize  
**Pairing: RavenxRobin**  
**Words: **500?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **None, really, unless you hate apologies or something...  


* * *

It wasn't often that she did this.

Well, more like it wasn't often that she had to do this.

No, Raven tried very hard to keep herself on the other side of '_this'_.

She swallowed hard, her hands clenched at her sides, her mind replaying the incident and the conversation that had all led up to this point. She didn't know what to do. Okay, correction, she did know what to do, but she didn't really _want_ to do it.

Her hand hovered above the panel by Robin's bedroom door and as she lifted her hand to knock, a wave of outright energy pulsed out and the empathy doubled over, backing off a few steps. A faint hiss slipped through her clenched teeth and she struggled with the feelings and emotions coursing through her until she could swallow them whole.

It took a few moments of careful concentration and then the years of restraint and control worked their magic on her stressed nerves. But her body and mind obeyed the immediate and automatic command without hesitation the moment her resolve settled firmly in her gut. She needed to do this.

It was only fair.

He did it when he had to.

Sometimes when he didn't.

She owed him.

She owed him this much, if nothing else, and Raven was never one to be indebted to another for such a thing. At least, not for something like this.

It would cost her.

It would always cost her.

And sometimes the price of things was almost too high to bear.

But the darkened empath straightened, squaring her shoulders as she raised one hand and knocked again.

The empathic wave blasted out from the Robin's bedroom, but now that she knew what it was and why, it had no effect. She'd trained for years, after all and theory in practice was absolutely beautiful. Her composure remained calm and collected as she knocked three times and waited.

There was no answer, but she hadn't expected one.

The emotional barrage of pure energy had struck her where it hurt, it wasn't anything complicated or intertwined, it was simple. So very pure, simple.

Betrayal.

It would be the one emotion that she undoubtedly knew all too well from her own darkened past.

She hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Sometimes things just slipped out in the heat of moment. Of course, Raven was not the kind of person to let things slip, so the few instances when such things happened were always somewhat confusingly terrifying. The moments afterwards were never pretty either.

Raven sucked in a breath and blew it out.

She had known better when she'd said it, but she was frustrated, irritated and tired.

And no one had noticed.

With all of her teammates, their leader—also her lover, confidante and partner in everything—surrounding her, she was close to her breaking point and no one had noticed.

How could they not have known? Were they blind? Deaf? Dead somewhere in their-!

Raven shook her head to throw the thoughts away, that's what had started them down into this miserable mess in the first place. She drew in another breath and repeated the usual mental chant meant to bring the perfection of quietness back to her mind.

_Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos._

She knocked again, three knocks a little louder than the first set.

There was a heavy pause and heavier breathing from within.

The door slid open.

Raven didn't enter. She didn't quite have the right to. Not after last night.

Dark eyes searched the room quickly, methodically and then settled on a figure standing at the closet, a plastic laundry hamper to his left. The boy wonder was doing laundry.

His masked gaze didn't even turn towards her.

Raven swallowed.

"Did you need something?" His voice was careful, controlled—just like she was.

"You're doing laundry?" The words tumbled out from her mouth and Raven winced. That wasn't what she'd meant to say at all. It was another one of those kind of things that had just slipped out. The wince repeated itself.

"That isn't what I want to hear from you." There was a stiff, cold edge to his voice as Robin continued to methodically remove the spare suits from the laundry hamper and place them on a thin, plastic hanger.

"That wasn't what I meant." The words came out again—without her permission. Raven bit her lip, hard. Her mind and body had listened just a second ago, why wouldn't they do as she demanded of them now?

"Of course." He said, neutrally. "Just like last night."

Her temper flared and Raven struggled valiantly to keep it in check. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides and she drew in a breath and blew it out. "I'm sorry!" The words echoed harshly in the room.

Robin's movements stilled.

"I'm sorry, alright?" She turned those deadly, dark eyes directly to him. "I did not mean for that to come out…I was tired, I was frustrated, it was a very long day and-" She could've sworn he was glaring at her from behind that mask. She swallowed. Yes, he was right, that wasn't what he'd wanted to hear and it wasn't what she'd planned to say. A fierce blush began to burn along her ears, creeping onto her face. "I mean, I'm sorry. I am sorry for my actions and…my words. I was out of line." The painful phrase finally crept past her lips.

Silence hung heavily once more.

Robin resumed rehanging his laundry.

Raven lingered a moment longer, waiting, hoping, silently pleading.

But the masked eyes were no longer fixed on her.

She turned away, at last. That was her best effort. There was nothing else to do. Nothing else to be done.

The empath had turned to leave when she heard his voice, hoarser than before and soft, as if it pained him to speak. "I forgive you."

Raven walked away and willed the tears to stay.

* * *

**~*~*~Thanks for reading! Comments/suggestions/prompts/whatever, are welcome!~*~*~*~**


	27. Stupid Mistletoe

**A/N: And I thought I'd do something lighter for the holidays. This might be the only holiday drabble I do, so enjoy it dear readers and Merry Christmas to all! ^_^  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans anything, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
**

******Title: **Stupid Mistletoe  
**Prompt: **Mistletoe  
**Pairing: RavenxRobin**  
**Words: **500?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **None, really, unless you hate mistletoe or something...

* * *

Mistletoe.

Oh how he hated that ridiculous little spring of holiday greenery.

Robin forced the barrage of insults back in his head, trying his hardest not to think of what was going on right under his nose. He was supposed to be the leader of the Teen Titans for crying out loud!

And one of those meddlesome titans had thought it would be great fun to throw up a sprig of mistletoe for the sake of getting into the spirit and they'd hung it somewhere over the entrance to the kitchen and the great common room. The Titans West were visiting, along with a few other young heroes without a place to crash for the holidays.

Personally, Robin hadn't really cared.

But that had been before that stupid mistletoe had appeared.

He wouldn't put it past Beast Boy to have told Starfire some ridiculously sappy story so the hyperactive alien princess would jump at the chance to act out a real life scenario. Of course, there were a few rules that were currently keeping his sanity and his temper intact for the most part.

Three or more beneath the blasted mistletoe did not require the customary gesture of affection and if it were two friends and not lovers beneath the sprig, then an air-kiss to the cheek was more than sufficient.

Starfire was giggling quite merrily though, having been caught and kissed by nearly every hero brave enough to brave the cheery redhead and the glares of her protective teammates. So far, Cyborg had given her a peck to the forehead, Beast Boy a peck to the cheek and Speedy, a kiss to the hand. Aqualad had been the only one to steal a real kiss on the lips—and to the boy's credit, he'd asked first.

Robin, on the other hand wasn't faring quite as well. He'd been caught by Starfire, Bumblebee, Terra, Cyborg, Kid Flash and well, the boy wonder had stopped counting. The sudden influx in the female hero population made sure that there wasn't any shirking when it came to the stupid plant and Robin had already seen the warrior princess Saraism trying to scheme with Bumblebee to get Cyborg beneath the spring.

Starfire had been monopolizing it for nearly the entire time it had been placed there and it hadn't escaped Robin's attention to notice that his darling Raven was nowhere to be found.

If he had to suffer such indignities, it was only fair that he at least—a squeal caught his ear and he turned in time to see Cyborg bending Bumblebee back with a dramatic flourish as he proceeded to kiss her quite deliberately and thoroughly.

Beast Boy turned a few shades greener and Starfire let out an excited shriek.

At that, Robin snuck into a corner of the common room and buried his head in his hands.

Eventually, the merriment had died down and the young heroes had dozed off in various poses around the room. Robin silently rose from his little hiding place. It was unusual enough to have so many of them under one roof and with the tower still mostly intact, but even more odd for there to be no actual mischief in Jump city.

Not that he was complaining. It was nice to have a break.

His head throbbed and Robin carefully eased out from his position behind the couch and threaded his way around the sleeping figures, pizza boxes and general party debris. He had one goal in mind and one goal only.

To remove that blasted mistletoe from its ill-fated post above the entryway.

Squinting with tired eyes—because, really, since when did heroes actually sleep anyway—and then threw a birdarang.

It missed.

Robin couldn't believe it.

He mentally scolded himself and assigned an extra set of reps for his daily exercise regimen. He surely needed it. With a huff, he took quick stock of the furniture and calculated the necessary distances to make a quick, boosted jump and grab the stupid sprig.

With more energy than he could really spare, Robin did just that.

Something caught his eye in midair and he realized, belatedly, that the distraction had cost him. He scrabbled in the empty air and managed to land somewhat, softly and quietly—albeit empty-handedly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." A black and white energy bubble enveloped the mistletoe sprig and lowered it from the entryway towards the hand of the cloaked figure standing in the hallway.

Robin felt himself blush as the dark lavender eyes pored over him. The mistletoe in her hands burst into flame and a handful of ash fell to the floor a moment later. Robin couldn't keep his shoulders from sagging in relief. "W-where were you? I didn't see you…earlier." He licked his lips, hoping the words didn't sound as accusatory as he felt.

The empath merely looked through him from head to toe as if reading everything that she had missed. "You don't really think Jump City is this quiet, do you?" She said, after a moment of silence made it clear that the boy wonder was waiting for some sort of a reply.

"You went alone?" Robin's voice dipped dangerously low. "Raven…"

"I was fine. Besides, you did a better job here than I could have."

"That's not the point, we're part of a team and we don't-"

"Mistletoe?" The word was filled something cold and dark.

Robin gulped. Suddenly, Raven outside and on her own didn't seem like such a bad thing. "Er, I think someone started Starfire on-mmmpfh!" The explanation was cut short when Raven grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him forward. Her lips were over his in rather short order and he was too surprised to do anything but respond.

She released him a moment later, a somewhat satisfied smirk on her face. "That's one."

"One?" Robin took a step backwards, not liking the look on her face that often promised embarrassment to come in large doses.

"Yes." Raven winked, stepping forward to back him into a wall. "I'm going to take them back." She leaned in to capture his mouth for another delicious kiss. "And that's two."

"Two…what?" Robin managed, closing his eyes as the third one came.

"I'm taking them all back." She whispered, running one hand through his thick, spiky hair and the other up and down the side of his neck. "Every single one of those kisses."

Robin didn't protest. Somehow, mistletoe didn't seem quite so bad after all.

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thanks for reading! I just threw in a couple of the other Female Titans/heroes in there for some comic relief, as always, these drabbles stand independently on their own unless otherwise specified. Cheers!~*~*~*~**


	28. Process

**A/N: And I've had this one rattling around in my head for a bit. I've been hopping from Teen Titan fandom to Harry Potter, Vampire Knight and back, so I guess I've kind of come full circle around. LOL. I've got plenty of half-finished chapters and drabbles and today, simply felt like I had to finish one of them. Sorry for the long wait!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans anything, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
**

******Title: **Process  
**Prompt: **Crying  
**Pairing: RavenxRobin**  
**Words: **550?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **None, really, unless you hate mushy stuff or something...

* * *

She's crying. He's aware of that.

But he doesn't know why and he knows she won't say.

They sit, in silence. It is normal for them.

The day has been long and hard. The week has been a hundred times worse. He is exhausted. She is beyond exhaustion.

Robin can feel the literal waves of weariness falling off of her in slow, sluggish waves, threatening to swamp him with the very essence of the emotions coursing through her.

Empath.

He knows what it does to her.

He knows what it does to him.

But, because she is precious to him, he says nothing.

They sit.

They stare.

They watch.

They wait.

Jump City is bathed in golden-pink lights as the sun begins to set.

She is still crying.

He makes no move to touch her, to hold her, to comfort her.

Being here is enough.

She understands.

Whatever she must mourn for, he will not object. It is not his place.

But he will never let her cry alone.

* * *

Raven can't stop the hot tears that burn fiery trails down her pale cheeks. She's crying. She's aware of it. Robin knows too.

He doesn't know why and she knows that she won't say. She can't. Not now.

So they sit, in silence. The peace between them allows it. It is normal—as normal as their normal can be.

The day has been long and hard. So much anger, hurt, pain and yes, even death. Perhaps it is the death that bothers her, but somehow she knows this is not true. It is everything and nothing all at once. The week has been a hundred times worse. But she can hope the next one will be better.

Robin is exhausted. She can sense it without even trying. Recent events haven't been any kinder to him, than they have to her. She is merely grateful as it is, now, that at least the time between them in this moment is uninterrupted. She will take what small mercies are hers and this is one of them.

Empathy.

What a dark and strong gift.

Sometimes she wonders if Robin has any idea what it does to her. To be able to stand up and walk through each day with such a burdened talent upon her shoulders.

She knows what it does to him. Right now, she can feel it. His own cries for something lighter, brighter or better are muted with her own silent pleas. He is offering strength that is still unsure, but he is offering it nonetheless.

She will take it. She knows he means it for her.

He understands.

She knows this because he says nothing. He could, if he so desires, but he doesn't. His silence says more than mere words could.

So they sit.

They stare out from the top of the Titan Tower.

They watch and see nothing.

They wait for something that is yet to come.

Jump City is bathed in golden-pink lights as the sun begins to set. It is time. She has spent enough time wallowing and indulging in what fragile strains of despair are her own.

The tears are still coming. But she knows they will stop—soon—very soon.

Robin makes no move to touch her. She is grateful. He makes no move to hold her. She is amazed. He makes no move to comfort her and she is impressed.

His being here is enough. More than enough on several levels.

He understands.

This, she knows. He truly understands.

This is not a pleasurable pastime that she indulges in for any longer than necessary. An Empath must know how to fill themselves with strength and empty their souls of grief. For everything that is filtered through them—it must be purged—and sometimes, that process is all the more painful.

She is in mourning. For all that was and will never be.

Robin says nothing to this. She knows he will not object. He could, but he does not. He simply waits.

She adores him for this. Because he never lets her cry alone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment/prompt/suggestion/whatever! I do appreciate it. ^_^**


	29. Closing Curtains

**A/N: I haven't forgotten this collection, just working on one particular fic in the mean time. My mind's kinda stuck on Harry Potter at the moment. T_T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans anything, they are the property of their respective creators, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies.  
**

******Title: **Closing Curtains  
**Prompt: **Curtains!  
**Pairing: RavenxRobin**  
**Words: **500-ish?  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **None, really, unless you hate closing curtains at the end of the day or something...

* * *

The windows have begun to darken as the day's fading shadows overtake the room.

Robin strips off his gloves as he strolls into the newly remodeled sitting room. Starfire has finally had the urge to redecorate and the only additions Cyborg has allowed are the rich, dark curtains that hang to the sides of the wide, glass panels. Beast Boy has been warned off them for scratching, sniffing and scenting.

Somehow, the Boy Wonder doesn't think that it will last very long.

Beast Boy is many things, but the curtains were selected with Raven's input and he must admit that she has excellent taste in these sorts of things. The curtains are rich and sumptuous, a kind of luxury that is usually not afforded to heroes of their status. If Beast Boy doesn't get to them first, Robin wonders how long it will take before some random explosion does the job for him.

"…in. Robin?" Raven snapped her fingers directly in front of his face.

He blinked, grateful his mask hid the action and tilted his head forward in a silent prompt.

"I was asking about your headache." She held up a faintly glowing hand, frowning in disapproval even as he dodged it.

"It's fine, Rae." He watched her hand lower and waited.

A moment later, she gave the faintest of shrugs and he followed her, automatically, to the far end of the wall, where she waved a hand and the curtains glided closed, with the aid of a black-white glow of magic.

The silken fabric whisked lightly around them, hiding them from the inside and trapping them to see the outside.

Raven stood, still, her face mere centimeters from the glass panels, her expression rather blank as usual.

Robin stood beside her, his head turned to face her, inches away from her pale, perfect face.

The final rays of the sun flickered out and when he slipped his hand into hers, she didn't complain.

When a warm tingle of healing energy slipped into him through their joined hands, he didn't complain.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment/prompt/suggestion/whatever! I do appreciate it. ^_^**


End file.
